Entre fantasmas, vampiros y cambia formas
by T.HP.ASlash
Summary: Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño ¿Sobrevivirá? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí Yuki reportándose, hacia ya un tiempo que no lo hacía.

Este fanfic es un crossover de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, pero también es un AU.

**Advertencias:** No magia, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC. Cannon hasta Amanecer, no cannon en Harry Potter.

Los hechos ocurren en Forks, pueden salir otros personajes de Harry Potter, pero ellos no serán los mismos.

**Los lugares, algunos hechos y personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze.**

Esto empieza en el último libro de la saga crepúsculo, ó sea Amanecer. Será un Jacob/Harry.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

_Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño_

_¿Sobrevivirá? _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

Desde que tenía memoria, Harry había sido capaz de ver cosas que los demás no podían. Él era capaz de percibir todo aquello que escapaba de la mente humana común, cosas que lo aterraban y que a la vez le apasionaban más de lo que nadie pudiera pensar; él podía ver los espíritus de los muertos.

_**-Por favor...ayúdanos**_

_**-¡Ayuda!**_

_**-Vamos chico ayúdame**_

Harry se tapó los oídos y se acurruco en la esquina de su habitación, sobre su cama, intentando acallar los gemidos de los muertos a su alrededor, pero era tan difícil ignorarlos sabiendo que podía ayudarlos fácilmente. Él odiaba ignorarlos, pero le había prometido a sus padres que intentaría ser normal, les había dicho que ignoraría a los espíritus - aunque ellos no creyeran que en realidad pudiera verlos - y él estaba intentando cumplirlo.

_**-Por favor chico, mis hijos se mueren de hambre en la calle...**_

_**-Mi esposa está a punto de suicidarse…**_

_**-Mi madre se culpa por mi muerte…**_

_**-Mi tío planea hacerle daño a mi hermana para quedarse con la herencia…**_

_**-Mi padre está desaparecido desde hace tres días...**_

_**-Por favor, por favor...**_-seguían gimiendo los cinco espíritus clamando por ayuda. Harry empezó a tararear una canción en voz baja intentando hacer los lamentos menos sonoros, pero de repente aquellos lamentos se convirtieron en gritos y los libros de su estantería comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor mientras la puerta de su cuarto se abría y cerraba chirriando insoportablemente.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-gritó Harry exasperado. Los libros a su alrededor cayeron al suelo y la puerta se cerró de un portazo mientras los espíritus comenzaban a pelear entre sí para tomar un turno.

Harry gimió y se sentó sobre su cama dejando caer sus pies sobre el borde con cansancio. Eran las tres de la mañana, él daba gracias al hecho de que sus padres hubieran ido a un pequeño viaje a Washington dos días atrás para la boda de su prima, Bella e intentar reconciliarse entre ellos, aunque Harry no se hacía ilusiones, él sabía que su relación no tenía arreglo después de lo que se hicieron mutuamente.

-¡Silencio!-exclamo cansado-¡Tú primero!- dijo señalando al único espíritu que se había mantenido en silencio esperando pacientemente su turno. El ojiverde ignoro los gritos de protesta del resto de los espíritus y escucho con atención a su nuevo "cliente".

_**-Necesito que le comuniques a mis hijos la ubicación de la caja fuerte que enterré en el patio trasero de mi casa**_-dijo el espíritu. Era un hombre de mediana edad, calvo de ojos marrones oscuros, iba vestido con un traje negro casi inmaculado si no fuera por la mancha de sangre sobre su camisa blanca debajo del traje, una bala estaba incrustada en su frente. Harry intentó ignorar su obvio motivo de muerte y asintió con la cabeza pidiéndole al hombre un número de teléfono.

Era muy común para él ayudar a los espíritus en tránsito que tenían motivos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos y no podían atravesar las puertas al cielo o…al infierno, pero por lo general él intentaba no reunirse con los familiares de las personas que venían a visitarle en busca de ayuda ya que generalmente le trataban de loco y, de vez en cuando, le agredían con más que insultos.

Harry ayudo a todos los espíritus lo más rápido que pudo y, por fin a las seis y media de la mañana logró acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos para finalmente dormirse.

Dos horas después Harry se despertó con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y las voces de sus padres en el piso inferior. El ojiverde se incorporo sobre su cama mientras bostezaba e ignoraba a su gata siamés frotándose contra su pierna, ronroneando felizmente.

-Que buena vida llevas tú Sombra-murmuro Harry rascando la parte trasera de las orejas de su gata. Sombra ronroneo un poco más y se subió sobre su cama para después caminar en círculos hasta encontrar un sitio cómodo para acostarse y bostezar cerrando sus ojos rojos brillantes. Harry amaba a su gato aunque no fuera de lo más común, él la había rescatado hacía tres años cuando la había visto ahogándose, atrapada en las cloacas del barrio.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza ante la acción del felino y se levantó para caminar por el pasillo directamente hacia las escaleras. En la puerta principal había dos pequeñas maletas pertenecientes a sus padres.

-Harry cariño ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? ¡Son las siete y media!-exclamo su madre nada más verlo entrar por la puerta del comedor. Su padre estaba acostado sobre el sofá, boca abajo.

-No pude dormirme hasta las cinco de la mañana y con el ruido que hicieron terminé despertándome-murmuro Harry en respuesta sentándose en la barra. Su madre suspiró pasándole un plato con dos tostadas recién salidas del tostador.

-Harry ya hemos hablado de ese tema…-suspiró Lily con renuncia. Harry sabía que a ella no le gustaba que pudiera ver fantasmas, ni siquiera creía que pudiera verlos desde que había gritado a los cuatro vientos en el funeral de su abuela que ella decía que los quería mucho a todos y que los iba a extrañar, desde entonces su madre se mostraba escéptica y odiaba hablar del tema al igual que su Papá.

-Pero Mamá, sabes que no lo hago a propósito-replico Harry enmantecando su tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-Harry...-suspiro su madre una vez más mirándole intensamente con sus grandes e intimidantes ojos verdes, tan verdes como los suyos propios.

-Mamá, como tú dices ya hemos hablado de esto y te he dicho muchas veces que no puedo evitarlo, no lo hago a propósito ¡Puedo ver espíritus!

-No le levantes la voz a tu madre, hijo-gruño su padre desde el sofá.

-Pero Papá, solo le decía que...

-Harry...-murmuro el hombre de ojos avellana en advertencia levantándose del sofá para mirarle con reprobación.

-Pero...-volvió a replicar el ojiverde para disgusto de James Potter.

-¡Harry!-exclamo el hombre mirándole seriamente-te he dicho que no hables de ese tema. Ves a tu cuarto por favor hijo, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar

-Pero yo...

-¡Ves!

Harry miro sus tostadas con nostalgia y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación oyendo los gritos de sus padres.

Ellos siempre estaban discutiendo y él no era el motivo principal, por supuesto que no. Todo había empezado tres años atrás cuando su padre había engañado a su madre con su mejor amiga, Alice.

Su madre como venganza se había acostado con su mejor amigo; Severus Snape. Desde entonces todo fue a peor. Ninguno de los dos tenía la confianza suficiente para dejar salir al contrario solo o sin preguntarle a dónde iba, lo que causaba pelea tras pelea, sinceramente Harry esperaba que se divorciarán cuanto antes, ya no podía soportar sus peleas sin sentido, él y sus notas estaban sufriendo.

El ojiverde cerró la puerta de su habitación y tomó su teléfono móvil para distraerse contando sus contactos cuando vio a su solución, su tío, Charlie Swan, el hermano mayor de su madre.

Una luz se encendió en su mente y mientras sus padres seguían gritando y arrojándose cosas en el piso inferior Harry llamó a su tío Charlie.

-Hola-contestó una voz serena del otro lado.

-Hola ¿Estoy hablando con Charlie Swan?-preguntó Harry tímidamente.

-El mismo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Tío Charlie, soy yo Harry

-Harry, hace un tiempo ya que no hablamos-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien ¿Y tú cómo estás?-contestó resignado.

-Oh Harry, a pesar de que no hablamos hace tiempo, te conozco, y sobretodo conozco ese tono de voz ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Charlie. Él podía ser distraído, pero cuando se trataba de adolescentes, él era el mejor, después de todo era el tipo de persona que más arrestaba en su comisaría. Harry suspiro antes de contestar.

-Son Mamá y Papá-contestó.

-¿Que pasa ahora con ellos?

-Tú sabes lo que paso hace un tiempo, desde entonces no han parado de discutir. No se tienen confianza, preguntan a dónde va el otro, se enfadan, se pelean...ya no lo soporto más tío Charlie, desearía que se separarán de una vez por todas en vez de hacernos sufrir porque así es como estamos; sufriendo por algo que se podría solucionar fácilmente. No sé porque quieren arreglarlo cuando es obvio que ya no se aman-respondió Harry descargando un poco de su frustración.

Charlie suspiró sin saber que decir para consolar a su sobrino. En realidad, sabía que no había nada que decir, él había pasado lo mismo con Reene y los dos habían decidido, por el bien de su hija, divorciarse.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Harry?

-Solo...déjame ir contigo, déjame ir a Forks contigo, por favor...-suplico el ojiverde.

Charlie cerró los ojos frustrado ante la suplica, él no tenía ningún problema en que Harry se viniera a vivir con él, pero Lily y James eran sus padres, ellos tendrían que dar su permiso.

-Lo siento Harry, pero si tus padres no están de acuerdo...-murmuro renuente.

-Está bien-susurro Harry resignado-siento haberte molestado tío Charlie, lo siento. Adiós

-Adiós Harry, siento no poder ayudarte

-Entiendo, te quiero, besos

-Igualmente

Harry lanzó su teléfono sobre la cama y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas intentando taparse los oídos para silenciar los gritos y el sonido de los objetos rompiéndose que se oían desde la planta baja de la casa.

Esta situación se repitió una y otra vez en la casa Potter. Lily y James no cesaron sus discusiones, y Harry se fue hundiendo cada vez más dentro de sí mismo y de su "trabajo espiritual".

Ya no hablaba en clases, se vestía completamente de negro, y había dejado de esforzarse ¿Para qué? A sus padres no les importaba él, solo sus discusiones y sus amantes, porque él sabía que ellos tenían amantes, no era tonto.

Harry se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, se tatuó en el omoplato derecho la cabeza de un lobo solitario aullando a la luna con los ojos amarillos brillantes e incluso se hizo dos piercing's, uno en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda desde donde colgaba una pequeña cruz encadenada, y otro un poco más abajo de un simple pendiente redondo de color negro para llamar la atención de sus padres, pero de nada servía, ellos dos estaban tan enterrados en sus peleas y sus vidas con sus amantes que se olvidaron completamente de que tenían un hijo en común; Harry.

Aquel día, Harry estaba en clase, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre. Una profesora mayor hablaba sobre la Guerra fría, Harry no le prestaba atención, se había despertado con un mal presentimiento el día de hoy, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

El ojiverde suspiró alzando su cabeza para mirar hacia afuera por la ventana, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Él entrecerró los ojos para ver más de cerca a la sombra negra que había aparecido de repente volando junto a la ventana, alguien estaba muriendo, alguien entraba al mundo de los espíritus.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la boca, y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla mientras observaba con incredulidad la apariencia del fantasma.

Cabellos rojos como el fuego

Piel pálida

Ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos

Su madre...ella era su madre, pero…

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

Y entonces como respondiendo a su pregunta, otra sombra comenzó a formarse a su lado, y su padre se esclareció sobre ella.

-No...-susurro casi sin aire. Él aborrecía a sus padres estos últimos meses, pero jamás quiso que ellos... que ellos murieran, estaban muertos.

-Harry-habló su madre mirándole directamente a los ojos-lo siento tanto cariño, siento tanto haberme olvidado completamente de ti, siento tanto no haberte creído, siento tanto dejarte...

-Lo siento, hijo-murmuro su padre.

-No, no, no, no...-dijo Harry desesperado, esto no podía estar pasando.

Entonces la puerta de su salón se abrió, el director entró corriendo y le miró directamente a los ojos...ya lo sabía.

Lily y James Potter estaban muertos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Charlie suspiró colgando el teléfono. Hace unos minutos había estado recogiendo sus artículos de pesca con Billy y Jacob Black cuando le había sonado.

-¿Algo malo?-preguntó Billy.

-Mi hermana y su esposo murieron-declaró Charlie sin sentimiento alguno, no sabía qué era lo que debía sentir exactamente, su hermana había muerto, el último lazo familiar - a demás de Isabella - que tenía en este mundo había muerto, pero todavía estaba Harry, su sobrino.

-Oh-dijo Jacob sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que fueron pronunciadas las palabras-lo siento

-Mi más sentido pésame-agregó Billy sin saber que más decir.

-Está bien, solo...recojamos todo esto, debo ir a buscar a mi sobrino al aeropuerto, tengo su custodia ahora y, Lily y James serán enterrados aquí-murmuro recogiendo sus utensilios de pesca.

-Por supuesto, te acompañaremos-ofreció Billy.

-No es...

-No vas a conducir así Charlie Swan. Ya estabas bastante deprimido cuando Bella se fue de luna de miel y ahora esto...no vamos a dejarte ir así-gruño Billy. Charlie suspiró.

-De acuerdo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El aeroplano aterrizó limpiamente sobre la pista después de dos horas de viaje.

Harry suspiró y tomó su mochila dónde descansaba Sombra, su gata siamés, tranquilamente. El resto de sus cosas vendrían desde Seattle dentro de una semana, junto con...los ataúdes de sus padres.

Pensar en eso hizo que se le cerrara la garganta y se le formara un nudo, no podía creer que sus padres estuviesen muertos. Al final había conseguido venir a Forks, él jamás lo hubiese deseado por los motivos que lo trajeron.

El ojiverde se adentró en el pequeño aeropuerto y cruzó las puertas que le llevaron fuera, se sentó en un banco y espero.

El clima de la ciudad seguía tan malo como siempre, llovía, pero a él no le importaba mojarse, de hecho lo prefería, deseaba mojarse para que sus lágrimas no fueran notadas.

_**-¿Porque lloras?-**_preguntó una voz entonada infantilmente. El ojiverde alzó el rostro y gimió imperceptiblemente al ver a la niña pequeña de no más de nueve años con un vestido blanco lleno de sangre, su figura era levemente transparente; un fantasma.

-Por nada-contestó secamente.

_**-No se llora por nada...**_

-Mis padres murieron-contestó para que la niña le dejará en paz.

_**-Los míos están vivos, pero no pueden verme. Ellos se pelean mucho, se echan la culpa de mi muerte ¿Crees que se separen?-**_preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

-No lo sé

_**-No quiero que se separen porque entonces estarán solos...-**_la niña continuo hablando, y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que contestarle, no quería ser perseguido hoy, solo quería tirarse sobre su cama y llorar hasta que se le secarán las lágrimas.

-No estarán solos, ellos siempre te tendrán a ti aunque no puedan verte. Ellos te llevan en sus corazones-dijo Harry intentando consolarla. La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos azules y asintió silenciosamente posando una mano sobre su corazón mientras miraba a la nada-¿Ves una luz?-preguntó Harry.

_**-Sip, la veo desde que morí**_

-Pues debes cruzarla-aconsejo el ojiverde.

**-**_**Pero tengo miedo**_**-**contesto la niña acongojada_**-no quiero estar sola. No quiero dejar a mis papás**_

-Ellos irán contigo una vez que llegue el momento. Estoy seguro de que no estarás sola ¿No puedes ver a nadie desde aquí?-preguntó.

La niña entrecerró los ojos mirando a la nada, y entonces sonrío y saludo con la mano mientras gritaba.

_**-¡Hola! ¡Abuela!**_

-Ves con ella. Tu abuela cuidará de ti hasta que tu Papá y tu Mamá lleguen-dijo Harry. La niña le miro, miró al vació otra vez y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

_**-Gracias-**_murmuro para después desaparecer difuminándose en la oscuridad de la tarde.

-¡Harry!

El ojiverde alzó el rostro e intentó sonreírle a su tío, pero no le salió. Y cuando este se acerco y lo abrazó, Harry no puedo evitar romperse a llorar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Billy Black apartó la mirada sin querer observar la escena delante de él, era algo privado, no tenía derecho a meterse. Jacob gruño a su lado, y cuando Billy giro su rostro para silenciar a su hijo notó sus ojos nublados, y sus dientes apretados, sus puños estaban cerrados como si intentara contenerse de hacer algo.

-Jacob que...

-Es mío-gruño el chico como única advertencia antes de impulsarse hacía delante. Billy le sujetó el brazo con fuerza impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Ahora no!-gruño el hombre mayor. Jacob le miró a los ojos asesinamente y se quedó inmóvil, su padre tenía razón, debía dominar a la bestia, ahora no era el mejor momento.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle justo ahora? ¡Y encima con el sobrino de Charlie! Pero no había podido evitarlo, cuando lo había visto bajo la lluvia con sus ojos verdes brillando de lágrimas contenidas, su cabello negro atado a una cola baja que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su piel pálida, sus labios rojos, su cara fina y delicada. Se había quedado completamente extasiado, y algo dentro de él…su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente mientras el lobo en su interior aullaba clamando por su imprimado.

Tenía que tenerlo

Él tenía que ser suyo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Harry se aferraba con fuerza a su tío mientras este le susurraba palabras calmantes al oído, pero no podía detenerse. Cuando había visto a su tío la imagen de su madre le había venido a la mente y pensar que ella ya no estaba, que ya no estaría nunca más…ya no oiría a sus padres discutir en la planta baja, ya no comería las deliciosas comidas de su madre ni jugaría al fútbol con su padre porque ellos…ya no estaban, se habían…ido.

-Shh, todo va a estar bien Harry, todo va a estar bien-le susurro Charlie al oído dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

-Nada va a estar bien-balbuceo entre sollozos-…ellos, se han ido, ahora estoy solo

-No estás solo Harry, te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar contigo-intentó consolarlo su tío.

-Todos vamos a morir algún día tío Charlie, nadie es…inmortal-murmuro Harry separándose del pecho de su tío para mirarle a los ojos. Charlie suspiro y limpio las lágrimas del ojiverde con la manga de su chaqueta asintiendo en silencio.

-Yo sé Harry, pero te prometo que el tiempo que esté vivo voy a compartirlo siempre contigo así que no llores porque no estás solo

Las lágrimas retomaron su camino por las mejillas de Harry mientras asentía, no podía olvidarlos, no podía dejarlos ir, pero tampoco quería atarlos, ellos debían irse, ellos debían ser felices, pero él no quería que se fueran, no quería estar solo ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? No le importaba porque él los quería con él aunque ya no estuvieran.

Había dejado que se fueran

Había dejado que se desvanecieran mientras la policía le pedía que identificara sus cuerpos magullados y maltratados, pero, aún así, sus recuerdos vivían en él.

La mayoría no eran buenos recuerdos, solo eran gritos y peleas, jarrones rompiéndose, lágrimas cayendo, golpes, dolor…pero él no podía olvidar

¿Debía olvidarlos?

¿Debía arrancarlos de su mente?

No

¡No!

¡NO!

¡Él no podía dejarlos ir!

-Vamos-le dijo su tío arrastrándolo hasta su coche.

Mientras subía a la parte trasera del coche, Harry notó distraídamente a los dos extraños que habían venido con su tío, pero no les prestó atención, él solo se acurruco contra la ventana mirando la lluvia caer mientras sostenía a su gato entre sus brazos que le lamía las lágrimas mientras maullaba silenciosamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Jacob apretó los puños y contuvo un gemido de placer ante el olor que entró en el coche cuando su imprimado subió en él. Olía tan dulce y sabroso.

El cambia formas apretó sus dientes y se mordió la lengua intentando no respirar ese olor tan maravilloso, tenía tantas ganas de besar esos labios tan rojos y carnosos, tenía tantas ganas de limpiar esas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del chico y consolarlo para que su corazón dejara de dolerle al verle en ese estado tan deplorable, parecía tan pequeño y frágil acurrucado contra la puerta sosteniendo a su gato – del que Jacob se sentía secretamente celoso – parecía tan vulnerable.

El camino a Forks se hizo largo ante el pesado silencio. Billy intentó entablar una conversación con Charlie varias veces, pero el hombre no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor hacía su sobrino, y el anciano de la Push no quería molestarle en estos momentos. El hombre tampoco dejó de mirar a su hijo quién parecía una estatua con los puños apretados y la boca cerrada respirando por la pequeña abertura que había abierto de la ventanilla.

Dos horas y media después, Jacob ayudó a su padre a bajar su silla de ruedas del maletero del coche y a sentarse en ella, Charlie, quién también había ayudado, se subió al coche y les despidió con la mano agradeciéndoles por la compañía y pidiéndoles perdón al mismo tiempo por su falta de reacción ante sus intentos de distracción.

Jacob no dejó de observar el coche en todo momento hasta que desapareció en la distancia.

-Vamos Jacob, ruédame a casa-dijo Billy sujetando la mano de su hijo para que esté no saliera corriendo tras el coche que es lo que parecía querer hacer.

-Hn…-contestó Jacob respirando un par de veces antes de empujar la silla de su padre hasta su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Una vez en su nueva casa, Charlie guió a su sobrino hasta la antigua habitación de Bella, la cual había vaciado cuando ella se había ido colocando sus cosas en cajas en el sótano.

La habitación estaba vacía con excepción de la cama, el mueble frente a está, las estanterías incrustadas en las paredes, un escritorio con un viejo ordenador de mesa encima y una mesita de luz con una lámpara junto a la cama.

Harry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta despidiéndose de su tío con un sencillo "Buenas noches" para después tirarse sobre la cama quedándose inmóvil mirando el techo de la habitación.

Debía…

dejarlos…

ir

¿Verdad?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

¿Qué tal os parece? ¿Interesante o malo?

Cómo los capítulos son bastante largos los actualizare un día a la semana; los sábados. Esto es porque estoy muy atareada con mis estudios y sí pongo dos días a la semana sé que no lo cumpliré y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Si os ha gustado

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Besos, Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic es un crossover de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, pero también es un AU.

**Advertencias:** No magia, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC. Cannon hasta Amanecer, no cannon en Harry Potter.

Los hechos ocurren en Forks, pueden salir otros personajes de Harry Potter, pero ellos no serán los mismos.

**Los lugares, algunos hechos y personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze.**

Esto empieza en el último libro de la saga crepúsculo, ó sea Amanecer. Será un Jacob/Harry.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

_Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño_

_¿Sobrevivirá? _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

El día se despertó nublado, al igual que Harry. El ojiverde rodó sobre su cama agradeciendo silenciosamente que el verano hubiera comenzado y que no debía asistir a la escuela, solo le faltaba un año para graduarse, un solo mísero año para ir a la universidad aunque, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de si quería ir.

Cuando sus padres estaban vivos había sido casi una obligación, pero ahora que estaban muertos podía decidir por sí mismo, sonaba feo, pero todos los padres presionaban a sus hijos, además él no tenía idea de lo que quería estudiar, no era bueno en ninguna materia en especial, el único don que tenía, aunque él no lo consideraba así, era el de ver a los espíritus de los muertos.

-¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?-murmuro para sí mismo mientras tiraba las mantas hacia un lado y se levantaba para después correr hacía el baño que por suerte no estaba ocupado.

El ojiverde hizo sus necesidades rápidamente y de paso se dio una ducha. Salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y rezó porque Charlie no se despertara aún mientras caminaba pisando flojo por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Abrió su mochila que estaba llena de pelos de gato…

-Te haces vieja Sombra-murmuro mirando a la felina durmiente acurrucada entre sus mantas. La gata maulló en su sueño sin despertar. Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso una camiseta negra de manga larga, una polera verde oscura con capucha y un par de pantalones vaqueros negros con unas sencillas zapatillas negras. Se ató su cabello en una coleta alta y se acomodo su pircing detrás de la oreja distraídamente.

Harry bajo las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina dónde preparó rápidamente el café negro que solía tomar cada mañana junto con unas tostadas con un poco de bacón que encontró en la nevera, con un par de huevos fritos para él y su tío.

Lo puso todo sobre la pequeña mesa de comedor que había en el living y se sentó cómodamente sirviéndose un poco de café de la jarra con cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, pincho un trozo de bacón con su tenedor y mordió un pedazo con sus dientes masticando lentamente para saborearlo, le encantaba el bacón por las mañanas aunque no lo comía mucho porque no era muy saludable.

Poco después Sombra bajó por las escaleras y le gruño a Harry.

-¡Está bien Sombra! Lo siento chica, tenía hambre y se me olvido-la gata maulló indignada mientras seguía a su dueño a la cocina. Harry buscó entre los estantes los tarros de plástico más viejos y desgastados que encontró, y colocó en uno de ellos un poco de leche de la nevera para subir las escaleras con el otro y rebuscar entre su mochila en busca de la pequeña bolsa de comida para gato que había metido para el viaje.

Segundos después bajó las escaleras con el tarro blanco lleno de galletitas con sabor a pescado.

-Aquí tienes cascarrabias-murmuro dejando el tarro en la cocina junto al de leche. Harry volvió al salón y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa para pinchar otro trozo de bacón y morderlo suavemente. Charlie bostezó bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días-dijo el hombre acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, intentó no pensar en ello. Tú desayuno está en el horno-contestó Harry.

Charlie asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina para volver poco después con su plato, y dos cubiertos. Su tío se sentó en su lugar de siempre, se sirvió una taza de café y prendió la tele para mirar las noticias.

Ambos comieron en silencio oyendo las noticias. Sombra volvió poco después de la cocina y trepó por la pierna de Harry hasta su regazo, el ojiverde le rasco detrás de las orejas sonriendo levemente ante sus ronroneos de placer.

-¿Sabes si hay una tienda de mascotas por aquí tío?-preguntó Harry.

-Mm…creo que no, pero en Port Ángeles puede haber

-Oh-dijo Harry decepcionado.

-Le pediré a Jacob que te lleve, dios sabe que ese chico no tiene nada más que hacer desde que Bella no está-murmuro Charlie. Su voz se tiño de tristeza al pronunciar el nombre de su hija.

-¿Has hablado con ella?-preguntó Harry mirando a su tío. Él no había asistido a la boda de su prima por su semana de exámenes finales aunque sus padres sí lo habían hecho y habían traído un montón de fotos, pensar en ellos provocó que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

-Hace dos semanas hable con ella, pero no me preocupo, después de todo es su luna de miel-contestó su tío.

-Wow, deben estar…mm ocupados-murmuro Harry por lo bajo.

-No me lo recuerdes Harry, no quiero ni pensar en eso-gimió Charlie. Harry sonrío y asintió.

-Entonces este… ¿Jacob?-Charlie asintió-¿Me va a llevar a Port Ángeles?

-Voy a preguntarle, pero lo más seguro es que sí ¿Necesitas dinero?

-No. Mis padres…me dejaron mucho, tengo una tarjeta-susurro Harry mirando su plato vació.

Sus padres habían tenido muy buenos puestos de trabajo además de que su Padre había heredado una muy grande suma de dinero de parte de sus padres, abuelos de Harry, Charlus y Dorea Potter cuando habían muerto, esto había sido a causa del título que su abuelo ostentaba en Inglaterra, un Duque, pariente lejano de la reina, ese título junto con todo el dinero era ahora suyo, aunque lo heredaría por completo al cumplir sus dieciocho, aún así, él tenía acceso al dinero, pero no podía gastar mucho.

-Está bien. Voy a preguntarle a Billy si Jacob está disponible-dijo Charlie levantándose para dirigirse hacia la cocina en busca del teléfono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Billy Black miró a su hijo con cansancio suspirando, Jacob tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche después de la reunión del consejo de ancianos.

-Hijo…

-Estoy bien Papá-murmuro el chico suspirando. La reunión no había sido lo que había esperado, todos los cambiaformas, y los que conocían el secreto de los cambiaformas sabían que no había forma de resistirse a la atracción que se sentía hacía su imprimado, pero ellos estaban algo…molestos con el hecho de que su imprimado fuera un hombre, a Jacob personalmente no le importaba mucho, después del rechazo de Bella, él no había tenido muchas ganas de unirse a una mujer.

Lo que verdaderamente molestaba a los ancianos era el hecho de que no había manera de procrear si se unía a un chico, incluso su padre había estado decepcionado al saber que no tendría un nieto de parte de su único hijo varón, pero Jacob no era tonto y se había puesto a investigar entre los viejos papeles que su padre tenía en el sótano de su casa, al parecer algo similar había ocurrido hace unos doscientos años atrás con un Alpha de la tribu Quileute. En la página vieja y maltratada decía lo siguiente;

_El lobo busca un compañero ideal, pero también busca una manera de procrear con ese compañero, por eso mismo una vez que un lobo imprime en un humano, quiere decir que ese humano es perfecto para pasar el resto de su vida con él, y que está obligado a darle hijos sin importar su sexo._

Después de esa pequeña cita, un poco más abajo hablaba de casos en que dos hombres habían sido capaces de procrear, era extraño, pero al leer esto Jacob no le había dado más vueltas al tema, cuando llegara el momento – sí es que llegaba – él dejaría que la naturaleza hiciese lo suyo, fuese lo que fuese.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el hombre mirando atentamente a su hijo.

-Sí, el único de la manada que tiene un problema con mi imprimado es Sam, y él es un idiota por lo que no me importa y tampoco me importa lo que digan esas viejas cacatúas-declaró el chico bronceado sin darle importancia. En ese momento el teléfono junto al plato de Billy sonó y el hombre contestó.

-¿Sí?

-_Billy, soy Charlie_-respondió una voz muy conocida al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Buenos días Charlie-Jacob dejó caer su tenedor y le miró ansioso, desde ayer estaba desesperado por ver a su imprimado, era un sentimiento tan extraño, no hacía dos semanas lloraba por los rincones por Bella y ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en ella sin gruñir ante la idea, aunque…aún sentía algo por ella, algo que no comprendía, y que había enterrado profundamente en su corazón, algo que se quedaría enterrado un largo tiempo ya que no tenía ganas de desenterrarlo-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-_Bueno, me preguntaba si podría hablar con tu hijo._

-Claro-murmuro Billy extrañado pasándole el teléfono a Jacob quién le miró con una ceja alzada, pero sostuvo el aparato de inmediato.

-¿Hola?

-_Buenos días Jacob_-lo saludó Charlie.

-Buenos, ¿Para qué soy necesario?

-_Me preguntaba si podrías llevar a mi sobrino a Port Ángeles para hacer unas com…_

-¡Claro!-exclamó el chico de inmediato sin siquiera dejar que Charlie terminará su frase.

-_Emm, bueno ¿Puedes recogerlo dentro de media hora?_

-¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos, adiós

Charlie colgó el teléfono extrañado por el entusiasmo de Jacob. Había esperado que el chico se negara al principio y que tuviera que convencer a Billy para que le obligara a ir.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Harry.

-Estará aquí dentro de media hora-contestó Charlie. Harry asintió, terminó su café y se llevo su plato, y el de Charlie, que ya había terminado, para fregarlos en la cocina mientras el sheriff iba a ponerse su uniforme arriba.

Harry subió las escaleras con su gato siguiéndole detrás y sacó toda la ropa que había traído en su mochila para dejarla completamente vacía y meter a su gato dentro de ella, tenía que llevar a Sombra ya que la mayoría de las cosas que compraría serían para ella.

Tomó también el libro que había comenzado a leer en el avión junto con su billetera y bajo las escaleras encaminándose hacia la puerta para sentase en las escaleras del porche a leer. Sombra saco su cabeza por la abertura que le había dejado para respirar y maulló lindamente. Harry sonrío rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Quince minutos después la bocina de un coche se oyó, y Harry alzó su cabeza para mirar al Volkswagen rabbit rojo que había producido tal sonido. El coche estacionó junto al jardín de su tío y un chico muy alto – casi de dos metros – con la piel bronceada – Harry se preguntó brevemente como la tenía de ese color con las lluvias que caían en este pueblo – y el cabello cortó de color negro salió del coche para caminar en su dirección.

Harry recordó vagamente a este chico de ayer, pero con lo deprimido que venía en el coche ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarlo o presentarse, el ojiverde guardó su libro en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila y caminó hacía el chico.

-Hola, Jacob Black-se presentó el chico dándole la mano. Harry se la tomo tímidamente, sonrojándose sin motivo ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se preguntó.

-Harry Potter-contestó el ojiverde. Jacob asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno Harry, el día de hoy seré tu chofer y tu guía turístico así que si me sigues comenzaremos el recorrido-dijo Jacob con humor señalándole el coche. Harry sonrío y siguió al chico hasta su coche donde se sentó junto a Jacob, en el lado del copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón.

El viaje fue…bastante silencioso aunque Jacob habló de vez en cuando señalando a la nada por la ventana haciendo sonreír a Harry mientras el cambia formas hablaba con su voz de "guía turístico".

Port Ángeles se encontraba casi desierta ya que hoy era día de escuela, el último día de la escuela primaria y todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos para el gran festival que los profesores obligaban a dar a los niños.

Cuando había sido pequeño, Harry había odiado aquellos festivales porque se pasaba semanas pegando macarrones a una insignificante caja para que su madre sonriera, se riera y le sacara una mísera foto ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo? Para nada, pero muy en el fondo, él sabía que los había disfrutado.

Jacob estacionó en el primer lugar libre que vio y se apresuro a bajar de su coche cerrando los botones y subiendo la ventanilla. Harry hizo lo mismo de su lado colgándose la mochila hacía adelante para no descuidar a su gata.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el chico bronceado.

-Mm…necesito un par de cosas para mi gato, y me gustaría pasar por una librería si no es mucho problema-dijo Harry tímidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas empezaban a molestarle seriamente. Jacob asintió con una brillante sonrisa y guío todo el camino hacia la tienda de mascotas.

-Esta es la única tienda de mascotas en cincuenta kilómetros, espero que encuentres lo que necesitas-informó el Quileute alegremente, él estaba contento con solo estar al lado de su imprimado oliendo en cada momento su delicioso aroma y observando con asombro sus inigualables ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Lo que necesito no es nada de otro mundo-contestó Harry empujando la puerta, de inmediato el olor a comida de perro lleno sus fosas nasales haciéndole fruncírselas con disgusto, no le gustaba mucho el olor a pienso tanto de gato como de perro, él prefería comprarle ratones u latas a su gato, pero de vez en cuando no le quedaba más remedio que comprarle pienso.

Caminó con rapidez a través de la tienda, mientras Jacob le seguía, tomando de los estantes un recipiente de comida de color verde oscuro con dos huecos; uno para la comida y otro para la leche. Tomó también un nuevo collar rojo con un nuevo cascabel de oro que tintineaba encantadoramente, su última parada fue en los estantes donde se presentaba la comida, de allí tomo una bolsa grande del único pienso que le gustaba a su gato y siete latas grandes de comida para gato.

-Si le das tanta comida tu gato va a inflarse como un globo-dijo Jacob ayudando a Harry con las latas.

-No se lo voy a dar todo de una vez, es un viaje de dos horas de Forks aquí y no quiero volver pronto-respondió Harry-además mi gato no está gordo

-Ya…-murmuro Jacob despectivamente.

-¡No está gordo!-exclamo Harry con una sonrisa, sabía que el chico no lo decía en serio porque estaba riéndose en silencio-¿Verdad que no estás gorda Som…?-Harry miró hacia abajo y entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que su gato no estaba dentro de la mochila, Sombra era todo lo que tenía (además de Charlie) era la única familia que le quedaba-Oh dios

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jacob. Harry dejó en brazos de Jacob todo lo que había tomado de los estantes y comenzó a observar para todos lados frenéticamente murmurando el nombre de su gato.

Jacob se tambaleo hacía atrás sin ser capaz de ver con la gran bolsa de pienso que Harry había colocado en sus brazos.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos Sombra ¿Dónde estás chica?-fue la única contestación que obtuvo el cambia formas. Jacob frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás pisando algo largo en el proceso.

-¡Miau!-exclamo el gato siamés golpeando una de las piernas de Jacob en venganza por su hermosa cola pisada.

-¡Sombra! –exclamo Harry corriendo hacía su gato.

-¡Aaaah!

Sombra saltó sobre su amo caminando por su espalda y su cabeza hasta acostarse sobre un colchón para gatos con dibujos de ratones mirando con sus inteligentes ojos lo que había provocado.

Su amo se había precipitado para cogerla justo cuando ella había derribado la pierna del chico que olía a perro, el chico-perro había perdido el equilibrio dejando caer todo al suelo para caer él mismo hacía adelante justo sobre su amo que solo había querido atraparla, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus dientes se extendió por su rostro peludo. No le gustaba como olía el chico, pero le molestaban más las feromonas que desprendía cada vez que veía a su amo.

Jacob logró apoyarse en el suelo justo antes de caer sobre su imprimado impidiendo así que fuera aplastado por su cuerpo.

-Lo siento-se apresuro a decir colocando ambas rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Harry.

-No pasa nada, fue mi culpa-contestó Harry sonrojado ¿Porque tenía que sonrojarse? Podía sentir claramente el calor en sus mejillas ¡El no era una niña! pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada seria que le estaba dando el chico encima de él.

¡Es tan caliente!

El sonrojó se extendió por sus orejas ante el pensamiento, se estaba volviendo loco, loco muy loco.

-Emm…-murmuro avergonzado ante la posición incómoda y comprometedora en la que estaban- ¿Podrías…levantarte?-preguntó.

Jacob lo miró un par de segundos más antes de que la pregunta llegara a su cerebro, no podía pensar con Harry debajo de él, sonrojado mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes, y sus labios rojos y carnosos, una imagen de un Harry retorciéndose debajo de él, gimiendo y gritando su nombre le vino a la cabeza dejándolo completamente paralizado hasta que el ojiverde volvió a hablar.

-Jacob ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí!-exclamó rápidamente parándose de un salto, y apresurándose a ofrecerle una mano a Harry para ayudarlo.

Sombra maulló y se recostó sobre el colchón ronroneando.

-No tiene ninguna gracia, gata mala-riño Harry mientras recogía las cosas del suelo. Jacob río.

-Creo que le gusta demasiado ese colchón

-¡Pues como te estás portando tan mal no pienso comprártelo!

Sombra maulló indignada y saltó de su colchón para acercarse a su amo y arañarle los pantalones poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado.

-No-dijo Harry con firmeza, entonces Sombra trepo por su pierna hasta su hombro y puso sus ojos delante de los de su amo haciendo lo que a Harry y a Jacob les pareció un puchero adorable-Hay… ¡Está bien!

-Eres demasiado blando-dijo Jacob.

-Cállate tú tampoco le negarías nada-murmuro Harry dirigiéndose hacía el mostrador para pagar, con el colchón en una mano y una Sombra muy contenta en su hombro.

Antes de ir a la librería, Harry y Jacob pararon en un puesto de hamburguesas donde Harry no pudo con más de dos, y observó impresionado como el cambia formas se comía ocho hamburguesas gigantes sin inmutarse.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la librería bajando la comida mientras Harry devoraba alegremente un helado charlando de todo y de nada con el Quileute.

-¿Qué libro quieres?-preguntó Jacob una vez dentro de la librería, el helado del ojiverde había pasado a mejor vida y Sombra se había dormido dentro de la mochila, todas las cosas que habían comprado se habían quedado en el coche.

-Um…no sé, es de un tema en especifico-contesto el ojiverde caminando por la librería.

Buscaba libros sobre espíritus, era lo único que le interesaba, quería saber cómo tratar con las almas que se aparecían sin previo aviso a cualquier hora interrumpiendo su vida.

Paseó por la biblioteca durante quince minutos – Jacob se había sentado en una de las mesas cansado y aburrido – hasta que finalmente logró encontrar un libro, un único libro que hablaba seriamente sobre los espíritus, era bastante viejo, la cubierta estaba rota y pegada con cinta en varios sitios, pero a Harry su apariencia no le importaba, solo le dio más confianza.

El ojiverde se dirigió al mostrador, asegurándose de que Jacob seguía sentado en su silla mirando a la nada, y pagó el libro a un precio bastante bajo.

Los chicos abandonaron la librería poco después y se dirigieron directamente al coche, una vez dentro ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sombra maulló disgustada llamando la atención.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Harry sacándola del bolso. La gata maulló indignada y saltó por el asiento hasta la parte trasera del viejo auto.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Jacob. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte.

-Mis compras ya están hechas-contestó Harry-no sé si tu quieres ir a algún sitio. Ya son las seis

-Mm…-murmuro Jacob pensando rápidamente, él no quería volver a Forks, no quería dejar a Harry en su casa, al contrario, él deseaba llevárselo a la suya, pero era obvio que el chico no iría por cuenta propia-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?-preguntó esperanzado, solo serían dos horas más con Harry, pero algo era algo.

-¿Me estás invitando?-preguntó Harry alzando una ceja en respuesta, extrañado.

A él no le habían invitado nunca antes, después de todo el era el rarito de la clase que veía espíritus, y en su pueblo, todo el mundo lo sabía además de que las chicas solían decirle que se veía demasiado afeminado y los chicos solían gritarle que era un maricón, a él siempre le había dado exactamente igual lo que dijera la gente sobre su apariencia o preferencia sexual, siempre le pareció estúpido que alguien odiara a una persona por enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Si tuviera que elegir en este momento, él diría que gustaba de quién se enamorara primero fuese hombre o mujer, eso lo dejaría en la casilla de bisexual, pero a él no le gustaba etiquetarse.

-…Sí-respondió Jacob después de una pausa silenciosa.

-Bueno, entonces está bien-contestó Harry de inmediato sonriendo-¿Crees que si escondo a Sombra en mi mochila la dejarán entrar? No quiero dejarla aquí sola

-Si no la ven es muy probable que sí, mientras se esté quita no me importa que venga

Harry asintió. Jacob encendió el coche y condujo hasta el cine. Harry escondió a Sombra en su mochila, y después ambos compraron la entrada de la primera película que vieron en cartelera sin saber de qué iba.

Se sentaron en medio de la sala, poco después las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó.

Jacob no sabía si reírse o sentirse ofendido ante la mala película de terror sobre vampiros y hombres lobo. Harry por otro lado enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Jacob sujetándole el brazo con fuerza ante las terribles escenas de sangre con órganos del cuerpo volando hacía todo lados, hubo un momento en el que sintió arcadas.

-Está película es asquerosa-comentó alzando una mano para ver entre sus dedos parte de una escena, de inmediato enterró su rostro en el brazo de Jacob nuevamente al ver como un hombre le sacaba el corazón del pecho a una mujer con su mano, rasgando la piel con sus uñas puntiagudas.

-Es más bien mala-comentó Jacob aburrido, lo único bueno de todo esto era el contacto físico que estaba manteniendo con su imprimado. Sombra bostezó aburrida sobre el regazo de su dueño, ella definitivamente no entendía a los humanos.

-¿Podemos salir?-preguntó Harry al sentir otra arcada.

-Nada me gustaría más-respondió Jacob levantándose de su asiento un poco decepcionado cuando Harry retiro sus brazos y su rostro. Harry suspiro con alivio y le siguió hacía la puerta sin olvidarse de su gata refugiada en su mochila.

-Gracias-dijo Harry una vez fuera-si veo otro hígado volando por la pantalla vomitó allí mismo. Necesito ir al baño ¿Me cuidas a Sombra?

-De acuerdo-dijo Jacob con resignación, no le gustaban mucho los gatos, pero parecía que a su imprimado sí por lo que debería adaptarse.

Harry sonrío entregándole a su gata y se encaminó hacia al baño rápidamente, enseguida uso el retrete y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos y ya de paso verse al espejo.

Su cara estaba roja por el calor que hacía dentro de la sala de la película, su pelo estaba un poco enredado, pero le daba un aire más salvaje así que no se molestó en arreglarlo. Él suspiró al ver su piercing enredado con algunos de sus cabellos, el ojiverde quitó los cabellos de la cruz intentando no tirarse del pelo, pero era una tarea difícil, debía cambiar el pendiente urgentemente.

-Hola precioso ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Harry gimió, un hombre musculoso, con cabellos marrones y ojos negros acababa de entrar por la puerta, su mirada recorría su cuerpo descaradamente mientras se relamía los labios. Él no sabía porque, pero siempre había atraído a los pervertidos, está no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

-No es de tu incumbencia-contestó ácidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, el hombre le cortó el paso.

-Oye cariño, solo quiero jugar un rato ¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?-preguntó el hombre con una voz que creía sexy.

-Te estoy diciendo que no-contestó Harry-¡Déjame pasar!-exigió. Él no era capaz de apartar a esa masa de músculos de su camino con su menudo cuerpo.

-Oh vamos, solo juega un rato-arrulló el hombre alzando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. El ojiverde golpeo su mano y lo miró furiosamente.

-¡No me toques!-gruño. El hombre sonrío y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído.

-Te voy a tocar lo que quiera, dentro de un rato vas a estar suplicando-el hombre coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y lamió su oreja.

Harry se retorció asqueado y un poco asustado, ningún pervertido había llegado a tocarlo realmente, normalmente se iban cuando les gritaba que lo dejarán en paz.

-No ¡Suéltame!-gritó intentando alejar al hombre, pero este lo dio contra la pared y le mordió el cuello agresivamente para después chuparle el moratón. Sus manos bajaron por sus hombros hacía su pecho y más tarde hacia sus caderas.

Harry comenzó a temblar asustado, este hombre era demasiado fuerte como para golpearlo, este hombre iba…iba a violarlo si no lograba detenerlo.

-Por favor…-rogó, pero el hombre solo sonrío y deslizo sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Harry cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla.

-¡Te ha dicho que lo sueltes hijo de puta!-gritó una voz, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba encima suyo, no, estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose el golpe en la mejilla que Jacob le había proporcionado.

Harry suspiro temblorosamente y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo, ese hombre había estado a punto de…vi…violarlo.

Los ojos de Jacob se nublaron de furia al ver el terror marcado en los ojos de su imprimado, su lobo aulló de rabia en su interior. Él se acercó al hombre que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo y comenzó a patearle el estómago repetidas veces sin importarle la sangre que salía de su boca.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él maldito cabrón, hijo de perra! ¡¿Me oíste?!-gritó Jacob sin dejar de golpearlo, el hombre gritó que sí, pero Jacob siguió golpeándolo cegado por la rabia y el odio.

-¡Jacob!-gritó Harry al ver la sangre manchando el suelo, pero el cambia formas no se detuvo-¡JACOB! ¡PARA!

Harry se levantó del suelo y abrazó al Quileute por la espalda.

-Por favor, por favor, para-suplico enterrando su rostro en su espalda-por favor…

El lobo en el interior de Jacob rugió, quería venganza, quería la muerte de quién había hecho sufrir a su imprimado, pero las suplicas de Harry fueron más fuertes. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jacob se detuvo rápidamente.

-¿Harry?-preguntó desorientado, él había querido golpear al hombre, pero no matarlo. Los brazos de Harry apretaron su cintura en respuesta.

-Por favor vámonos-rogó el ojiverde. Jacob asintió mecánicamente sin dejar de mirar lo que había hecho, se sentía mal por haber casi matado al hombre, aunque también sentía una tremenda satisfacción en su interior, ese…hombre había tocado a Harry, ese hombre se había atrevido a marcar su piel y hacerle llorar.

El cambia formas se dio la vuelta y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su imprimado. Harry se inclinó hacía él ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Jacob gruño al ver el chupetón en su cuello.

Él no pudo evitar taparlo con su mano, sentía muchas ganas de remarcar ese chupetón y hacerlo suyo, pero sabía que no debía porque eso asustaría a Harry, eso lo alejaría y él no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

¿Qué tal os parece? ¿Interesante o malo?

Cómo los capítulos son bastante largos los actualizare un día a la semana; los sábados. Esto es porque estoy muy atareada con mis estudios y sí pongo dos días a la semana sé que no lo cumpliré y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Si os ha gustado

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Besos, Yuki


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic es un crossover de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, pero también es un AU.

**Advertencias:** No magia, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC. Cannon hasta Amanecer, no cannon en Harry Potter.

Los hechos ocurren en Forks, pueden salir otros personajes de Harry Potter, pero ellos no serán los mismos.

**Los lugares, algunos hechos y personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia. ¿Tengo que decir esto cada vez? ¿No es obvio?**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze.**

Esto empieza en el último libro de la saga crepúsculo, ó sea Amanecer. Será un Jacob/Harry.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

_Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño_

_¿Sobrevivirá? _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

El viaje en coche fue silencioso. Harry se mantuvo ausente mirando a la nada por la ventana mientras acariciaba a Sombra quién estaba acostada sobe su regazo durmiendo tranquilamente.

Jacob por otro lado no aparto la vista de la carretera mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante, sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver al baño del cine y matar a ese hombre con sus propias manos. Quería descuartizarlo con sus fauces de lobo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Jacob.

-Sí-respondió Harry de inmediato frotándose el moratón que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Seguro?-insistió el cambia formas. Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-No es la primera vez que me acosa un pervertido-dijo. Jacob gruño-aunque nunca…nunca me habían tocado, solo eran palabras. Pero este hombre, este hombre…

Harry comenzó a temblar al pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Jacob no hubiera aparecido, ese hombre lo hubiera violado a pesar de sus suplicas y ruegos.

-Este hombre me tocó, y…estaba dispuesto a…vio

-Shh-silencio Jacob tranquilizadoramente mientras apretaba su rodilla con su mano-yo estaba allí, siento no haber llegado antes, lo siento Harry, pero te prometo que nunca más voy a permitir que te ocurra algo así de nuevo

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del ojiverde, Jacob no dijo nada y continuó conduciendo sabiendo que llorar era lo que Harry necesitaba.

Llegaron a Forks veinte minutos después, Jacob aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Harry y acompañó al ojiverde dentro, llevándole sus cosas.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala suspirando, tenía que calmarse, no iba a hacer un drama sobre esto pensando en lo que podría haber pasado, ese hombre no había podido llegar más allá, no había pasado nada, todo estaba bien.

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber?-preguntó a Jacob después de que el chico dejara sus cosas en el salón junto al sofá.

-Si no te importa…

-¿Te gusta la cola no?-Jacob asintió y Harry se dirigió a la cocina para servir unos vasos de la bebida gaseosa.

Jacob se sentó en el sofá pensando, quizá el no debería haberle pedido a Harry que lo acompañara al cine, si no lo hubiera hecho, ese hombre no…

-Aquí tienes

Harry se sentó en el sofá junto a Jacob subiendo sus pies en alto. Sombra se acomodo a su lado maullando cansadamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jacob?-preguntó Harry inesperadamente.

-Mm…diecisiete ¿Por? ¿Cuántos tienes tú?-contestó Jacob.

-Dieciséis, cumpliré diecisiete este verano, el 31 de Julio-respondió el ojiverde.

-Entonces será pronto-murmuro Jacob. Era un interesante dato sobre su imprimado, pero en realidad solo estaba haciendo tiempo porque no quería irse, ya eran las ocho. El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y la luna había ocupado su lugar, pero aún así no quería irse, sabía que su padre lo echaría de menos y que Charlie lo echaría si lo veía a las horas que volvía del trabajo, pero aún así no quería irse, no quería.

-¿Estás libre el sábado que viene?-preguntó Harry bostezando, después de todos los acontecimientos del día, le había dado sueño.

-Sí-contestó Jacob sin siquiera pensárselo.

-Entonces, quizá puedas ayudarme con mi habitación, estoy pensando en pintarla y soy un desastre para trabajos manuales

-Está bien, yo y mis amigos hacemos ese tipo de trabajos todo el tiempo-aceptó Jacob fácilmente.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos el sábado ¿Te parece?-preguntó Harry.

-Okey-Jacob se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a Harry para inclinarse hacia adelante y darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojó ante la acción, pero no dijo nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::: 

_Gruesas y callosas manos recorrieron su cuerpo, labios finos y delgados chuparon cada trozo de su piel visible._

_Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca sin poder contenerlos, era demasiado, no podía…_

_-Aaah… Jacob-gimió en voz alta al sentir manos escarbando bajo sus pantalones, y labios sobre su cuello._

_Harry alzó la cabeza. Jacob lo miró con sus impenetrables ojos negros para después unir sus labios con los suyos, lenguas se deslizaron danzando dentro de sus bocas._

_-Por fa…vor-jadeo el ojiverde. Jacob se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa, se posicionó entre las piernas de Harry abriéndolas ampliamente y finalmente se impulso hacia adelante. _

_-AAaah…_

Ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó sonrojado ¿Desde cuándo tenía sueños húmedos con una persona que apenas conocía?

Harry se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama cerrando los ojos, aún era tarde, aún podía dormir un poco más. Lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió, solo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, simplemente se quedo pensando…una imagen de sus padres sonrientes apareció en la negrura de su mente.

Harry suspiró tristemente, él no había querido pensar en ellos todavía porque aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlos, no estaba listo para enfrentar el hecho de que este pequeño viaje a Forks no eran unas simples vacaciones sino el lugar dónde viviría a partir de ahora porque ellos ya no estaban, ellos habían muerto.

-¿Porqué tuvieron que morir?-murmuro deshaciéndose de las sabanas y acolchados que cubrían su cuerpo. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo y se resbalo por su mejilla al recordar lo que sus padres le habían dicho antes de cruzar al otro lado

_-Los sentimos tanto hijo, nosotros…volvimos a pelear-dijo James._

_-Tú padre me gritaba y yo le gritaba. Llegó un momento en el que sentía tanta rabia por lo que decía, que yo…lo golpee, a causa de esto el coche se salió de la carretera…-le confesó su madre tristemente-caímos por el precipicio…_

Una pelea, una estúpida pelea había sido la que había acabado con sus vidas. En lo más profundo de su interior, Harry siempre supo que algún día las discusiones de sus padres los llevarían a la muerte.

El ojiverde apoyo sus pies en el frío suelo frotándose el cuello con cansancio. Él se estiro un poco y tomo el viejo libro que había comprado en la librería de Port Ángeles, aún no lo había abierto, ahora que no podía dormir parecía la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

La cubierta estaba muy vieja y maltratada, no poseía título ni nombre de autor. Harry lo había comprado simplemente porque lo había abierto brevemente por la mitad en la tienda y le pareció interesante lo que vio.

Finalmente, después de pasar dos páginas en blanco, el título y el subtítulo del libro se presentaron.

_Guía para médiums_

"_Todo lo que debes saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural"_

Debajo había escrita una pequeña presentación en letras cursivas muy prolijas a máquina del mismo color dorado que el título.

_Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto, entonces eres un médium ¿Y te preguntaras que es un médium exactamente? Pues es una persona con la capacidad de ver las almas de las personas que ya murieron, una persona capaz de ver a los muertos._

_No debes temerle a tu don, su presencia en tu cuerpo solo significa que has nacido para ayudar a las almas perdidas a encontrar su camino hacia la luz._

_En este libro te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber del mundo sobrenatural porque no solo existen los espíritus sino también aquellas criaturas de cuentos de hadas como vampiros, hombres lobo, cambia formas…y un montón más._

_En esta guía encontrarás todo lo que debes saber sobre ellos y, lo más importante, sobre ti mismo/a._

Harry asintió ante lo leído y dio vuelta la página, esta junto con la de al lado formaban un pequeño índice escrito a mano con quince puntos diferentes.

_Médiums, todo lo que debes saber sobre ti mismo…..3-53_

_Espíritus, ellos están esperándote….53-85_

_Espíritus malignos, no los dejes ir….85-100_

_Mundo sobrenatural en estado puro, ellos están a nuestro alrededor…100-150_

_Criaturas divinas, no buscan hacernos daño…150-201_

_Criaturas demoniacas, sin el mal no puede existir el bien…..201-252_

_Vampiros; los fríos….252-276_

_Vampiros; ¿Vegetarianos?...276-298_

_Cambia formas y hombres lobo, no te dejes engañar…298-325_

_Herencia; ¿Mi hijo será igual a mi?...325-340_

_Mi experiencia: Caroline Gales….340-500_

_Mi experiencia: Sarah Michels….500-650_

_Mi experiencia: Anna Gaudí…..650-750_

_Mi experiencia: Olivia Grace….750-850_

_Escribe tu experiencia….….850-1000_

Harry ojeo brevemente la página 340, al parecer "Mi experiencia" eran las cosas que cada persona había vivido con la ayuda del libro. Caroline comentaba que el libro en sí era especial porque ella se lo había encontrado sobre su cama una noche, ella pensaba que el libro solo aparecía para las personas que realmente lo necesitaban porque realmente eran médiums, y las experiencias de las otras chicas lo confirmaban, este libro era especial.

Harry volvió al índice y pasó la página, allí, encima de todas las pequeñas letras y dibujos había un gran título que simplemente decía: Médiums.

Había una pequeña introducción sobre lo que era un Médium, lo que más intereso a Harry fue lo siguiente:

_Un médium, como el mismo nombre indica, es una persona con la capacidad de actuar de mediador en presencia de __fenómenos parapsicológicos o comunicaciones espirituales._

_La función del médium es ayudar al espíritu o fantasma a dejar atrás el mundo terrenal para avanzar hacia la luz, el limbo o el paraíso. Sí el espíritu en cuestión se niega a abandonar el mundo terrenal este puede volverse oscuro lo que supondría retroceder hacia la oscuridad._

_Un médium debe saber que si un espíritu pasa demasiado tiempo en el mundo terrenal después de su muerte, este será capaz de recargar una energía especial que le permitirá manifestarse de diversas maneras._

_Los espíritus que no avanzan inmediatamente después de su muerte son llamados espíritus en tránsito, fantasmas que tienen algo pendiente aún después de su muerte, esto puede ser alguna clase de promesa con un ser querido o alguna clase de venganza contra algún mortal. Debes saber que sí el espíritu recarga suficiente energía, puede ser capaz de llevar a cabo su objetivo, aunque ese sea matar a alguien para llevárselo con él._

_Los médiums pueden contactarse con los espíritus de diversas formas, al igual que los espíritus pueden contactarse con los médiums a través de sus sueños o simplemente apareciendo delante de ellos…._

Harry bostezó y miró su reloj ¡Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana! El ojiverde coloco el libro dentro de su mesita de luz y se acostó en su cama tapándose hasta el cuello con sus mantas, era hora de dormir.

-_**Tienes que rescatarnos**_-Harry abrió los ojos asustado-_**¡Ayúdanos!**_-suplico la mujer rubia de ojos azules frente a él, ella estaba blanca, demasiado blanca para ser natural, sus labios estaban azules, y en su pecho descansaba un puñal justo en su corazón, sangre goteaba de él.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry un poco asustado.

-_**¡Ayúdalas!**_-gritó la mujer desapareciendo en el aire.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al menos había tenido un día sin espíritus para descansar, él sabía que tarde o temprano se le iba a aparecer alguno…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, hijo?-preguntó Billy nada más ver a Jacob entrar por la puerta.

-Todo iba bastante bien hasta que ese hijo de puta apareció-contestó el Quileute apretando los puños con fuerza, sus ansias asesinas aún persistían.

-Cálmate hijo ¿De quién hablas?-Billy se acerco a Jacob mirándolo con preocupación y curiosidad.

-Habló del cretino que intento violar a Harry en el baño del cine ¡Lo voy a matar!-gruño Jacob, su lobo aulló en su interior clamando por la sangre del estúpido que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Billy-¿Charlie sabe de esto? ¿Está el chico bien?

-No, no sabe, pero supongo que Harry se lo contará. Harry está bien, pero si lo hubieras visto en el baño cuando lo rescate, estaba tan asustado, él temblaba. Estuve a punto de matar a ese hijo de puta, si no fuera por Harry en estos momentos seria un asesino

Jacob no podía dejar de pensar en matar al hombre, cuanto más se decía a si mismo que no hubiera estado bien hacerlo, más ganas tenía de asesinarlo. Ese hombre era un violador ¿Qué importaba si lo mataba? Sería un mal menos en este mundo.

-¿Jacob?-preguntó Billy mirando a su hijo. Este parecía ido, sus puños seguían apretados.

-¡Tengo unas ganas de ir a matar a ese hijo de puta! ¡Lo voy a destripar!-rugió caminando hacia la puerta, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-¡Jacob! No puedes matar a ese hombre hijo, serías un criminal, deja que la justicia se encargue

-¡La justicia es una mierda! ¡Yo me encargare!

-¡Jacob!-gritó Billy-¡Vete a dar un baño ahora mismo! Cuando te hayan bajado los humos vuelve aquí

-No voy a…

-¡Ahora!-ordenó el hombre en silla de ruedas.

Jacob gruño a su padre fieramente dejando ver sus colmillos, pero ante la firme mirada de su padre suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

Billy suspiró aliviado, su corazón latía furiosamente, había estado asustado, pero no podía dejar ver lo que sentía, no podía dejar que su hijo supiera que a veces le tenía miedo porque eso supondría perder el poco control que tenía sobre él. Billy sabía que Jacob era muy capaz de ir a Port Ángeles y matar a ese hombre sin arrepentimientos ¡Él mismo sería capaz de matar a ese hombre sin arrepentimientos! Un violador no merecía vivir, pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

Él había estado muy sorprendido cuando su hijo imprimió en Harry, el sobrino de Charlie, al principio estuvo renuente ante la idea, pero finalmente se resigno, después de todo él no podía hacer que Jacob cambiara de opinión y Harry parecía un buen chico, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Jacob se metió en la ducha, necesitaba enfriarse. Él golpeo las baldosas blancas abollándolas levemente su rabia aún ardía en su interior consumiéndose lentamente.

Después de dos largas horas bajo el chorro de agua fría, Jacob consiguió suprimir su instinto asesino, hablar con su padre mientras comían y dormirse profundamente sin dejar de pensar, ni en sueños, en Harry.

_Ojos verdes le miraron traviesamente, una brillante sonrisa iluminaba su hermoso rostro._

_-Te amo-sus labios pronunciaron sin que pudiera contenerlos. Harry sonrío pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_-Yo también te amo-susurro el ojiverde antes de unir sus labios con los suyos en un suave y casto beso._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

-¡Tío Charlie! ¿Vas a desayunar?-gritó Harry desde la cocina.

-¡Pregunta estúpida!-contestó Charlie desde el baño. Harry sonrío, por supuesto que sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no había podido evitar hacerla.

El ojiverde coloco el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó para después servirse en su plato dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja. Él había hecho huevos y bacón, pero no le gustaba comerlos todos los días.

Charlie bajo las escaleras y se sentó frente a él sonriendo.

-Buenos días-dijo sirviéndose una taza de café negro, un par de tostadas, huevos y bacón.

-Buenos días-contestó Harry. Sombra maulló mientras devoraba una lata de atún.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Jacob? ¿Te trato bien verdad?-preguntó Charlie, su tono de voz se volvió amenazante al hacer la última pregunta. Desde que vio a Harry en el aeropuerto, él se había vuelto muy protector de él, no tenía claro porque, pero se veía tan frágil y débil aunque supiera que no lo era, no podía evitarlo.

-Sí, todo estuvo muy bien. Compre lo que necesitaba y ya de paso pase por la librería-contestó Harry, él evitó deliberadamente hablar de lo que había pasado en el cine, prefería no recordarlo. La filosofía de Harry era simplemente que las cosas malas debían ser olvidadas como la muerte de sus padres y lo que había pasado en el cine, sabía que no estaba bien, que así solo enterraba temporalmente su dolor en lo más profundo de su alma, pero no podía evitarlo-¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Bastante bien, un poco aburrido como siempre. También…hable con Bella sobre lo de tus padres-dijo murmurando lo último. Harry asintió mirando su plato.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo está?

-Bueno, ella…

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Bella? Soy yo cielo, tu padre ¿Ya me has olvidado?-preguntó Charlie sonriendo._

_-¡Papá!-exclamo Bella-eso mismo me preguntaba yo de ti, ayer no llamaste ¿Está todo bien por ahí?-preguntó, su padre le había dicho la semana pasada que llamaría ayer y se había preocupado cuando no lo había hecho. Charlie suspiró-eso no suena bien_

_-Verás hija, ha pasado algo…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Están todos bien?-preguntó de inmediato preocupada._

_-Bueno, a decir verdad…Lily y James murieron_

_Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar a sus únicos tíos. Ella no los veía con mucha frecuencia, pero había ido a visitarlos a Inglaterra de vez en cuando y ellos habían venidos a su boda._

_-¿Co…cómo?_

_-Fue un accidente, un accidente de coche_

_-Oh Papá, lo siento mucho ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Está bien él? ¿No iba con ellos?-preguntó Bella de inmediato preocupada por todo lo que había ocurrido._

_-Cálmate hija, no debería habértelo dicho hasta que volvieras_

_-No pasa nada, yo quiero saber-insistió Bella._

_-Harry está bien-suspiró Charlie-ahora tengo su custodia, espero que no te importe que le haya dado tu cuarto_

_-Por supuesto que no Papá, me alegro muchos de que esté bien ¿Cómo lo lleva?_

_-Mal, él parece no querer aceptar que sus padres murieron-contestó Charlie. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo._

_-No lo culpo, si…si ustedes murieran yo…no sería capaz de aceptarlo ¿Has pensado en enviarlo a un psicólogo?_

_-No sé si eso lo ayudará, y no quiero imponerle algo ahora mismo-contestó Charlie, él lo había pensado, pero no quería que su sobrino pensara que él estaba mal y que necesitaba ser controlado._

_-Solo pregúntale Papá, que vaya a una cita, y si no le gusta pues que lo dejé, pero al menos que vaya una vez, le hará bien_

_-Bueno-dijo Charlie queriendo cambiar de tema-¿Cómo van tus vacaciones cielo? ¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? Puedo llevar la pistola_

_-¡Papá!_

-…estaba triste por la noticia y preocupada por ti-contestó Charlie-ella pensó que sería buena idea que visites a un psicólogo…

-No hace falta-dijo Harry de inmediato, él no quería ir a un loquero, ya tenía suficiente en su plato como para agregarle más.

-Verás Harry, he estado pensado y…me parece una buena idea-murmuro. Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Charlie lo detuvo-solo una vez Harry, por favor, solo una vez…-suplico. Harry suspiro, no quería que su tío se sintiese mal por su culpa.

-Está bien tío Charlie, solo una vez

-Gracias

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Resultaba que Charlie había concertado una cita con el psicólogo para su sobrino esa misma tarde. Harry se mostro un poco ofendido al saber que su tío le hubiese obligado a ir aunque no hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero de todo modos fue, él ya lo había prometido y nunca faltaba a sus promesas.

El ojiverde caminaba lentamente por la recepción del hospital hacía el mostrador, allí la recepcionista le indico el número de consultorio.

-Veamos 7B, 7B-murmuraba Harry observando atentamente los números en las puertas de los consultorios, había pasado el 7A, pero el 7B no estaba-¿Dónde est…? ¡Aw!

Harry iba tan distraído mirando las puertas que no notó a la persona delante de él y terminó chocando contra ella, su cabeza impactó contra el duro pecho del extraño. Brazos fríos y pálidos rodearon su espalda evitando así que callera al suelo.

-Perdón-se apresuro a decir sin siquiera mirar el rostro del extraño.

-No pasa nada, fue solo un accidente-contestó una voz amable. Harry alzó la cabeza y miró sorprendido el rostro del hombre, este era rubio, un rubio muy claro, sus ojos eran tan dorados como el sol y el resto de sus rasgos parecía perfecto. Harry notó las manos frías en sus brazos y el pálido color de piel del extraño.

-Vampiro-murmuro sin poder evitarlo al recordar la sección de su libro sobre vampiros.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó el hombre de inmediato.

-Na…nada-contestó Harry rápidamente algo asustado ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación? ¿Gritar? La gente lo trataría de loco.

-Me ha parecido oírte decir algo-insistió el extraño. Harry lo miró nerviosamente, si realmente era un vampiro como decía su libro…él estaba en problemas muy graves ¿Cómo podría salir de esta situación?

Harry alzó la vista mirándolo a los ojos, él profirió un suspiro de alivio al notar sus ojos dorados.

-No es carnívoro-susurro, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta ¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, lo siento, llegó tarde…-antes de que el hombre dijera nada más, Harry salió corriendo por el pasillo a toda prisa.

-Él lo sabe…-murmuro Carlisle Cullen con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Quién es él?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

¿Qué tal os parece? ¿Interesante o malo?

(Bella en realidad no me cae muy bien, normalmente la represento como una verdadera p*, pero no tengo motivos para hacerlo en esta historia, aunque tampoco va a ser la chica perfecta. Lo siento para el que no le guste esto)

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarse su tiempo para comentar, intentaré sacar tiempo para actualizar otro día de la semana, pero no prometo nada estoy a fin de año y tengo parciales ¡Comienza el infierno! **

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Besos, Yuki


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias:** No magia, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC. Cannon hasta Amanecer, no cannon en Harry Potter.

**Los lugares, algunos hechos y personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia. ¿Tengo que decir esto cada vez? ¿No es obvio?**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze.**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

_Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño_

_¿Sobrevivirá? _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

Harry suspiro al encontrar el consultorio, él entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta para después apoyarse en ella sujetándose el pecho, esto era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

-Emm ¿Harry Potter supongo?

Harry se paralizó al ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos grises azulados mirándole con diversión.

-S…sí-contestó tímidamente algo avergonzado. El hombre sonrío y señaló el asiento frente a él, era un mullido sillón azul oscuro.

-Siéntate por favor…

Harry se sentó rápidamente y bajó la cabeza mientras el hombre tomaba notas en su libreta ¿Qué estaba apuntando? Se preguntaba Harry nerviosamente, odiaba que tomaran notas sobre él, lo odiaba casi tanto como que le mirarán fijamente.

-Bueno-suspiro el hombre-mi nombre es Kyle Black, voy a ser tu psicólogo desde hoy

-Harry-murmuro el ojiverde por lo bajo.

-Lo sé, y también se que no quieres estar aquí, pero que lo haces por tu tío ¿No es así?

-¿Tan transparente soy?

-Ese es mi trabajo-dijo el hombre sonriendo-y además tu tío me dijo que probablemente no quisieras venir, fue fácil deducir que si lo hacías era por él-explico el hombre.

Harry miró hacía los costados, el techo y el suelo tarareando una nana en voz baja, el silencio que había caído de repente lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

-¿Empezamos?-preguntó con impaciencia mirando a su psicólogo.

-Por supuesto-contestó el hombre de ojos grises mirándolo atentamente mientras mordía la parte superior de su bolígrafo azul-empecemos con diez preguntas…

-¿He?

-Bueno…hay muchos psicólogos que simplemente van al grano, le preguntan a su paciente lo que les afecta, les dan una alegre charla y después se van pensando que resolvieron todos sus problemas para después darse cuenta que en realidad no lo hicieron. Yo, no soy ese tipo de psicólogo…

-Genial-gimió Harry. Él contaba con que su psicólogo fuera un cuarentón aburrido que lo dejaría en paz después de su primera sesión, pero no, tenía que ser un veinteañero interesado en su trabajo ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

Kyle ignoró su gemido y continúo hablando.

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo, tu confidente, tú…

-¿Podemos ir al grano?-preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a su muy ilusionado y apasionado psicólogo, al cual le brillaban los ojos.

-Mm-carraspeo Kyle sacando unas gafas del bolsillo delantero de su camisa a cuadros azul y blanca. El hombre cruzo sus piernas una sobre la otra y apoyo su libreta sobre ella para después mirarle seriamente-por supuesto, entonces ¡Diez preguntas! ¿Te gustaría empezar?

-Emm…no, empiece usted

-Bueno, dime Harry ¿Te gusta vivir con tu tío?-preguntó.

¡Aja! Pensó Harry mentalmente ¡Preguntas de psicólogo!

-Sí, el es muy divertido, siempre me he llevado bien con mi tío…-contestó con rapidez-¿Está casado?

-Sí, con un hombre ¿Te molesta que sea Gay?

-No, mientras haya amor…-respondió Harry con simpleza-¿Le gusta vivir con su marido?-preguntó Harry imitando la pose de su psicólogo, sin las gafas, por suerte había nacido con la maravillosa vista de su madre, su corazón se apretó ante el pensamiento de su madre…

-Sí-respondió el hombre adivinando sus intenciones-¿Cómo te llevabas con tus padres?

-Mm…bien, dentro de todo bien ¿Usted?

-Bien-contestó Kyle rápidamente-¿Dentro de todo?-Harry gimió ante la pregunta.

-Ellos discutían mucho, y…a veces, solían…olvidarse un poco de mi-confeso Harry-A veces creía que tenía la culpa de sus discusiones. A veces soñaba con su divorcio, quizá si…si solo hubiese insistido un poco más entonces ellos…no se habrían peleado, y entonces su coche no habría caído por el precipicio

-¿Crees que tienes la culpa de su muerte?-volvió a preguntar Kyle sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry.

-Sí-confesó Harry admitiéndolo por primera vez-fue mi culpa, por mi culpa ellos vivían discutiendo-lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar su primera pelea, una pelea que él había causado-si yo…si yo no les hubiera dicho la verdad ellos jamás abrían comenzado a discutir ¡Es mi culpa!

-¿Acaso fue culpa tuya que ellos se engañaran mutuamente, Harry?-. El ojiverde frunció el ceño y miró a su psicólogo, él no pensaba que eso fuera culpa suya, pero quizá…la tensión de tenerle como hijo a él, un niño rarito que podía ver fantasmas, los había impulsado a hacerlo.

-Sí

-¿Cómo podrías haber tenido la culpa de algo así Harry? ¿Tú les dijiste a tus padres que se engañaran? ¿Tú los obligaste a que se acostaran con otras personas?

-No

-¿Entonces porque dices que es culpa tuya?-insistió Kyle, él empezaba a entender a Harry, era un niño, otro niño atrapado en las discusiones de sus padres, otro niño que era utilizado como excusa para "mantener el matrimonio a flote".

Él jamás entendió a esos padres que hacían sufrir a sus hijos con sus discusiones siempre metiendo al niño en medio, creyendo que lo hacían por su bien cuando en realidad le causaban más daño ¿No bastaba ya con que vieran a sus padres separados? ¿También los padres tenían que hacerlos sentirse responsables de su separación? ¿Por qué ellos no eran conscientes de que podían causarle mucho daño al niño actuando de esa manera?

-Porque ellos…comenzaron a engañarse cuando yo…les dije que podía verlos-confesó Harry sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿Podías verlos?-preguntó Kyle con curiosidad y confusión. Harry abrió los ojos en sobremanera ante la pregunta cacheteándose mentalmente.

-¡Tengo que irme!-exclamó de repente levantándose de un salto, no podía decirle la verdad a este hombre, no se la decía a su tío ¿Y se la iba a confesar a un extraño? No, definitivamente no.

-Esp…-. La puerta se cerro de un portazo. Kyle miró el espacio vació en el que había estado sentado su paciente, él entrecerró los ojos; Harry Potter ocultaba algo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Carlisle dejó las llaves de su coche sobre la encimera de mármol de la cocina y se dirigió hacía el salón dónde Esme leía un libro, Alice y Rosalie miraban revistas de moda, y Jasper y Emmet jugaban a la X-Box.

-Bienvenido cariño-dijo Esme de inmediato parándose para recibir a su marido con un dulce beso. Carlisle le sonrío devolviéndoselo.

-Ha pasado algo…-murmuro una vez sentado.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Alice sorprendida, ella no había visto venir absolutamente nada. Jasper y Emmet pusieron el juego en pausa mientras Rosalie bajaba su revista para mirar a su padre adoptivo.

-Hoy, en el hospital me encontré con un chico…un chico que sabía lo que era

-¿Y lo dejaste escapar?-preguntaron Jasper y Rosalie al unisonó, el pánico brillaba en sus ojos.

-Él también sabía que era vegetariano. Investigue un poco y resulta que es Harry Potter

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Rosalie sin verle importancia a su nombre.

-Harry Potter Swan, el sobrino de Charlie y el primo de Bella-confesó el viejo vampiro. De inmediato sus hijos y esposa le miraron, había cautivado su atención.

-¿Crees que Bella…habló?-preguntó Jasper.

-No lo creo

-¿Y cómo podría saberlo? Alguien tiene que habérselo dicho-dijo Jasper.

-Quizá simplemente lo sabía-murmuro Emmet.

-No lo creo-mascullo Rosalie mirando a su marido con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Bella?-propuso Alice-que ella lo llame y le pregunte directamente ¿No lo sabe ya? No perdemos nada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Sombra maulló al ver a su dueño entrando por la puerta, ella se acercó trotando y se frotó contra su pierna pasando su cola alrededor de está.

-Hola chica-la saludo su dueño acariciando su lomo-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Miau-maulló en respuesta.

Harry le sonrío a su gata y se dirigió a la cocina, allí le sirvió una lata de su comida y un poco de agua.

Sombra maulló agradecida y comenzó a comer, Harry la miró pensando en sus cosas, estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y su corazón se encogía más y más cada día que pasaba sabiendo que faltaba menos para enterrar a sus padres, sabiendo que faltaba menos para verles otra vez, pero esta vez muertos…acostados sobre un ataúd.

Harry estaba seguro de que no podría mirar a sus padres acostados dentro de sus ataúdes sin ponerse a llorar, él no podría hacerlo…

-_**¡Ayúdalas!**_

La ventana junto a él explotó de repente mandándolo al suelo. Sombra maulló y gruño colocándose entre las piernas de su dueño mirando hacia la nada. Harry gimió levantando la cabeza, sangre goteaba de su mejilla dónde yacía un corte bastante profundo.

-_**Dijiste que ibas a ayudarlas ¡Ayúdalas!**_-chilló la misma mujer que Harry había visto en su habitación la noche anterior mirándolo furiosamente.

-Maldita sea -gruño Harry colocando su mano en su mejilla-¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude cuando me haces daño?

-_**¡Ayúdalas o tu padre lo pagara caro!**_-amenazó la mujer rubia. Harry frunció el ceño ¿Su padre? Su padre estaba muerto, pero…

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Charlie!

-_**¡Ayúdalas! Por favor…no dejes que les hagan más daño ¡AYÚDALAS!**_-gritó la mujer insistentemente. Sombra gruño enfurecida al ver como los vasos y platos de la cocina explotaban respondiendo ante la ira del fantasma.

Harry miró a la mujer…ella había comenzado a acumular energía, si se quedaba mucho tiempo más se convertiría en un espíritu maligno.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó con resignación, a él no le gustaba involucrarse y ni siquiera sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Kronos 23-dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer. Harry frunció el ceño ¿Kronos 23?

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-gritó Charlie desde la puerta-Harry, ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó su tío caminando por el salón hacía la cocina-Harry ¡Harry!-gritó al encontrar a su sobrino desangrándose en el suelo con su gato entre sus piernas.

Harry se giró rápidamente y gimió al ver a su tío.

-Estoy bien-dijo de inmediato, pero eso no convenció a su tío que se arrodillo rápidamente a sus pies con un repasador en la mano para presionarle la herida.

-Oh dios Harry ¿Qué pasó?-. Charlie miró la ventana y los utensilios de cocina destrozados con confusión ¿Cómo se habían roto? No había manera de que el viento o incluso Harry hubiera causado algo así.

-No lo sé, yo…estaba alimentando a Sombra cuando de repente la ventana exploto-explico Harry diciendo la verdad a medias. Charlie lo miró, la sangre en su rostro y los pequeños cortes en el resto de su sangre le preocupaban.

-¿Puede levantarte?-le preguntó tomándolo por el brazos. Harry asintió y se impulso hacia adelante gimiendo dolorosamente-te llevaré al hospital

-¡No!-gritó Harry de inmediato, no quería encontrarse con el vampiro o con su psicólogo.

-Sí-dijo Charlie de inmediato-te llevaré ahora mismo

-Pero, estoy bien-insistió Harry resistiéndose mientras su tío lo arrastraba hacía su coche patrulla.

-No estás bien Harry, estás desangrándote

Harry siguió resistiéndose, pero Charlie logró meterlo en la parte trasera del coche, y encendiendo la sirena de policía comenzó a conducir hacía el hospital. Harry continúo quejándose e insistiendo en que estaba perfectamente bien.

Una vez en el hospital, las enfermeras corrieron a atenderle al ver toda la sangre manchando su ropa. Harry simplemente gimió ¿Por qué tenían que hacer un drama de un grano de arena?

Harry no sabía cómo, pero se encontró sentado en un consultorio esperando pacientemente a su médico con Charlie a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

-Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien Tío Charlie-se quejó Harry sujetando con fuerza la venda blanca que le habían dado las enfermeras contra la herida de su rostro, esa era la más profunda y la que más sangraba, el resto había sangrado una media hora antes de detenerse.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que no nos vamos a ir hasta que no te vea un medico-insistió Charlie.

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y un medico bastante conocido por Charlie entró con cara seria, pero relajada y algo sonriente.

-Doctor Cullen-asintió Charlie en forma de saludo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes al ver al médico con el que había chocado esa misma mañana; el vampiro.

-Sheriff Swan-asintió el doctor Cullen en respuesta acercándose a Harry. El hombre retiro la venda de su mejilla y se la observo para después rozársela con sus manos frías. Harry hizo una mueca cerrando los ojos cuando un dedo toco un costado de el corte-Mm-murmuro el hombre-habrá que coser, es bastante profunda…

-Estoy bien, ni siquiera duele

-Harry…-dijo Charlie mirándole. Carlisle sonrío tranquilizadoramente y se retiro para pedirle a la enfermera todo lo que necesitaría.

Minutos después, Harry se encontró solo con el doctor Cullen cosiendo el corte en su mejilla con cuidado.

-El corte es profundo, pero no lo suficiente para dejarte una cicatriz notoria, con el tiempo no habrá secuela-murmuro Carlisle. Harry asintió, la verdad es que no le importaba si le quedaba cicatriz.

-Mm…-murmuro Harry desinteresadamente intentando hablar lo menos posible.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-La verdad; no lo sé. La ventana solo…explotó-explicó Harry.

-Qué extraño

-Sí ¡Auch!-gimió Harry al sentir un dedo frío tocando el interior del corte.

-Perdón

-No es nada, solo…tiene las manos frías-. Carlisle lo observó calculadoramente, pensando como continuar la conversación, él sabía con seguridad que el chico sabía lo que era, por lo que tendría que comenzar a tantear el terreno para descubrir cómo lo sabía y si tenía la intención de contarlo.

-Es lo que pasa cuando llevas más de trescientos años muerto-contestó cuidadosamente. Harry se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-¿Co…cómo puede soporta estar cerca de la sangre?-preguntó tentativamente.

-Después de tanto tiempo sobreviviendo a base de sangre animal ya ni me tienta-respondió el doctor Cullen con normalidad-¿Cómo lo supiste?-. Harry entrecerró los ojos ¿Podía confiar en este hombre con su libro?

-Me gustan este tipo de cosas, después de leer años y años sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y fantasmas simplemente lo deduje-contestó Harry decidiendo que no podía confiar en nadie con su libro, no quería correr el riesgo de que le fuera arrebatado.

-No vamos a hacerte daño-murmuro Carlisle. Harry suspiro aliviado-siempre y cuando sepas mantener el secreto…

-Por supuesto-aceptó Harry con simpleza-entonces… ¿Bella se casó con una vampiro?-preguntó con curiosidad, él recordaba el apellido de la carta de invitación que ella había mandado a sus padres. Carlisle asintió-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí, lo supo mucho antes de que surgiera nada entre ellos

-Oh

-Bueno, esto ya está-dijo el hombre retirando la aguja de su rostro con cuidado-la anestesia no actuara por mucho tiempo más. Dolerá un tiempo, lo mejor es que te tomes algo para el dolor

Carlisle se paró tras su escritorio y escribió una receta en un papel antes de entregársela a Harry que seguía sentado sobre la camilla. El vampiro le vendó la herida y concertó otra cita para verle los puntos y decidir cuando los retirarían.

La expresión de alivio en el rostro de Charlie hizo que Harry se sintiese mal, había hecho preocupar a su tío por una estupidez, debía resolver el problema con este espíritu antes de que el daño fuera mayor.

-¿Tío Charlie?-preguntó Harry una vez sentado en el coche patrulla camino a casa-¿Conoces alguna casa llamada Kronos?

-Mm-murmuro Charlie frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba-si no recuerdo mal, hay una en el bosque cerca del límite con la Push ¿Por qué? Ese lugar es muy peligroso

-Por nada, solo curiosidad

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry vio a su tío marchar al trabajo tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-_¿Hola?_-contestó una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Jacob?-preguntó Harry tímidamente. Jacob era la única persona que él conocía en Forks, el único que podía ayudarle a llegar a Kronos. Con un poco de suerte, Harry le convencería de que no le dijese nada a Charlie, en realidad solo necesitaba que Jacob lo llevara, luego él se encargaría del resto.

-_¿De parte de quién?_-preguntó la voz algo osca.

-Harry Potter

-_Un momento… ¡Jacob!_-. Harry oyó una serie de gritos antes de que el teléfono fuera pasado de manos.

-_¿Harry?_-preguntó Jacob, parecía algo ¿Entusiasmado?

-Hola Jacob, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Tú eres la única persona que conozco-pidió sintiéndose un poco mal.

-_Claro, pide_

-Necesito que me llevas a un sitio y que no se lo digas a Charlie, es muy importante

-_¿No será nada ilegal?_

-No, por favor…

-_Está bien, estaré allí en cinco minutos…_

_-_Gracias

Jacob colgó el teléfono suspirando ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su imprimado? Él definitivamente no pensaba dejarlo solo fuese a dónde fuese.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Billy bajando el volumen de la tele.

-Nada importante-mintió Jacob-tengo que ir a un sitio

-Está bien, no llegues tarde a cenar

-No

Jacob salió de su casa, corrió hacía su coche y lo encendió para encaminarse hacía Forks, cinco minutos después llegó a la casa de Charlie, Harry lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras del porche.

El ojiverde se levantó de un salto y colgándose una pequeña mochila al hombro caminó hacía el coche, abrió la puerta de este y se sentó cerrándola de un portazo. El ceño de Jacob se frunció y un gruñido rugió en su pecho al ver la venda en su rostro y los otros cortes en su cuello y manos.

-¿Qué pasó?-exigió saber colocando su mano sobre la mejilla magullada de Harry. El ojiverde se sonrojó ante su toque caliente.

-Nada, solo fue un accidente-contestó Harry rápidamente-la ventana de la cocina se rompió y yo estaba allí cuando paso

-Oh-murmuro Jacob respirando hondo tres veces para calmar a su lobo interior que parecía clamar por la sangre del responsable de la herida de su imprimado.- ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

-Kronos-respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jacob sorprendido-ese lugar es muy peligroso, lleva años en ruinas

-Tengo que ir-insistió Harry.

-No puedo permitir que vayas allí Harry-dijo Jacob. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Por favor-suplicó-es muy importante…

-Harry…

-Por favor…-rogó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero. Jacob suspiró, no podía decirle que no.

-Está bien, pero iré contigo y si veo que es muy peligroso nos vamos ¿Está bien?

-Sí

Jacob lo miró curioso, preocupado y extrañado ¿Por qué Harry quería ir allí? ¿Y cómo sabía que ese lugar existía? No tenía ningún sentido.

Kronos llevaba en ruinas desde hacía veinte años, ya nadie pisaba ese lugar, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él…

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, lo único que quedaba en pie era una gran mansión que estaba cayéndose a pedazos, una mansión titulada "23".

-Aquí no hay nada, nos vamos-dijo Jacob sin siquiera permitir bajar a Harry del coche.

-Tengo que ir allí Jacob-insistió Harry abriendo la puerta del coche para bajarse y caminar hacía la mansión en ruinas. Jacob suspiro, aparcó el coche y siguió al ojiverde hacía la mansión.

-No veo porque tienes que ven…

-Shh…-lo silenció Harry al ver una silueta en la puerta de la mansión

-_**Por aquí**_-susurro una voz proveniente de la misma-_**sígueme, sálvalas. Sálvalas antes de que él vuelva…**_

Harry corrió sin vacilación hasta la mansión siendo seguido por Jacob quién le gritaba que se detuviera porque era peligroso.

El ojiverde atravesó pasillos y grandes salones hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban hacía un sótano.

-_**Por aquí…-**_dijo la silueta señalando la puerta subterránea. Harry dudo, pero comenzó a bajar.

-Espera Harry-lo detuvo Jacob tomando al ojiverde por el brazo-no sabes lo que hay allí abajo, podría ser peligroso

-¡Tengo que ir!-insistió Harry resistiéndose al agarre de Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqu…

-¡AYÚDA!-escucharon un grito desesperado desde la puerta del sótano.

-Por eso-dijo Harry antes de librarse del agarre de Jacob y correr escaleras abajo.

La puerta tenía un grueso candado, Harry intentó romperlo, pero no pudo.

-AYÚDENOS POR FAVOR-gritó una mujer desde dentro.

-Eso intentó-murmuro Harry buscando algo para romper el candado sin resultados.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Jacob saliendo de su sorpresa ¿Cómo supo Harry qué…?

-No podrás, es demasiado du…

Jacob rompió el candado con las manos fácilmente haciendo uso de la extraordinaria fuerza que le proveía su herencia. Harry lo observo fascinado ¿Era eso físicamente posible?

La puerta se abrió chirriando hacía atrás. Jacob asomó la cabeza sujetando la mano de Harry.

El lugar estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas y muebles cubiertos con mantas blancas, en medio de la habitación había una mujer bastante maltratada con una niña en su regazo. Justo detrás de ella descansaba el cuerpo de una mujer rubia con un puñal incrustado en su pecho.

-Por favor-suplico la mujer llorando-ayúdanos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

¿Qué tal os parece? ¿Interesante o malo?

La verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo por lo que si les parece malo, lo entenderé totalmente.

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarse su tiempo para comentar, intentaré sacar tiempo para actualizar otro día de la semana, pero no prometo nada estoy a fin de año y tengo parciales ¡Comienza el infierno! **

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Besos, Yuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias:** No magia, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC. Cannon hasta Amanecer, no cannon en Harry Potter.

**Los lugares, algunos hechos y personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia. ¿Tengo que decir esto cada vez? ¿No es obvio?**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze.**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

_Harry Potter pierde a sus padres en un accidente y, como consecuencia, es enviado a vivir con su tío Charlie a Forks, Washington dónde tendrá que lidiar con un chico llamado Jacob que parece obsesionado con él, un grupo de vampiros, y con los fantasmas que ve desde que era un niño_

_¿Sobrevivirá? _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::_

Harry se acerco con cuidado a la mujer viva para arrodillarse lentamente en el suelo frente a ella.

-Por favor, ayúdame-suplicó la mujer con voz ronca.

-Shh…vamos a ayudarla, se lo prometo. La vamos a sacar de aquí-dijo Harry-pero necesito que me dé a la niña

-¡No!-exclamó la mujer abrazando a la niña con fuerza mientras miraba a Harry celosamente.

-Le prometo que no le haré daño, usted la verá en todo momento, solo…la voy a sacar de aquí; Lo prometo-intentó convencerla Harry extendiendo los brazos.

La mujer lo miró atentamente con sus ojos azules oscuros escrutándole con su mirada cuidadosamente.

-Está bien-susurro pasándole a la niña pequeña que no parecía tener más de tres años-su nombre es Aria, ella…es mi sobrina

Harry asintió tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, la pequeña gimió, pero no se despertó. Harry le tocó la frente y frunció el ceño al detectar un poco de fiebre.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía-murmuro Jacob detrás de Harry observando a la niña pequeña.

-Charlie va a matarme, él me dijo que no me acercara a este lugar-dijo Harry acomodando a la niña rubia, esta coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y abrazó su cuello con fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Jacob-¿Cómo…?-. Harry suspiró, él no le iba a decir la verdad, Jacob también ocultaba algo, esa fuerza…la fuerza con que había roto el candado no era normal, tendría que consultarlo con su libro.

-No lo sé, solo…había algo que me decía que tenía que venir aquí

-No mientas Harry, tú sabías exactamente a dónde tenías que venir. Llevas aquí ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días?-insistió Jacob.

-Podemos hablar de esto luego, hay una mujer herida y una niña con fiebre que necesitan nuestra ayuda, por no hablar de…-Harry dirigió sus ojos verdes a la mujer muerta en el suelo e inmediatamente apartó la mirada-…ella

-Está bien-murmuro Jacob. El cambia formas se adelantó e intentó ayudar a la mujer, pero esta retrocedió ante su toque.

-¡No me toques!-gritó la mujer temblando.

-Solo quiero ayudarla-explico Jacob con las manos en alto avanzando hacia ella. La mujer se estremeció cuando Jacob le tocó el brazo, pero se dejó ayudar levantándose del suelo.

Los cuatro estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oyeron un ruido estridente desde el piso de arriba, la mujer se estremeció y retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Jacob sin dejar de temblar.

-Él está aquí…-susurro aterrorizada. Jacob la miró y observo a Harry preocupado, si el asesino había vuelto, ellos estaban en peligro.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Ve…Vernon, mi her…mano-balbuceo la mujer.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora

-Shh…-silencio Harry a Jacob escuchando con cuidado los pasos por el pasillo que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.

Jacob escondió a Harry detrás de él junto con la niña en sus brazos y miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida, pero ni siquiera había una pequeña ventana por la cual escapar, subir las escaleras era la única opción, pero los pasos cada vez se oían más fuertes, el hombre caminaba lento, pero aún así los vería si subían las escaleras.

-Escóndanse-dijo Jacob.

-Pero…

-¡Que te escondas!-gruño en voz baja. Harry arrastro a la mujer con él detrás de un mueble oculto bajo una manta. La mujer rubia no dejaba de temblar mientras Harry le pasaba la manta por encima de la cabeza para esconderla.

-No saldremos de aquí con vida-susurro-mi hermano está loco, mató a su mujer y…me secuestro

**-**_**Aquí viene**_-el corazón de Harry saltó al oír la voz del fantasma detrás suyo. Él pudo oír como la puerta chirriaba al ser abierta, pasos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Jacob estaba preparado para despedazar al hombre si hacía falta, después de todo era un asesino, no merecía vivir y nadie le recriminaría por ello, era en defensa propia.

-Sarah-gruño una voz desde las escaleras-ha llegado tu turno, siento no haber venido antes hermana, tuve que deshacerme de Marge, ella estaba preguntando mucho por ti, parece estar preocupada

Jacob tomo un palo y se escondió junto a la puerta preparado para golpear al asesino.

La puerta chirrió, Jacob apretó el palo en su mano y al ver la cabeza del hombre aparecer lo golpeo sin pensarlo.

El hombre gimió y cayó al suelo retorciéndose aún consciente.

-¡Harry vamos!-exclamó Jacob. Harry se levantó rápidamente y arrastro a la mujer con él hacía Jacob.

El cambia formas instó a Harry para que subiera las escaleras junto con la mujer delante de él sin dejar de mirar al hombre retorciéndose, este se agarraba la cabeza casi calva con fuerza gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Jacob!-gritó Harry-¡Vámonos de aquí!-Jacob tiró el palo y corrió por las escaleras hacía arriba dónde lo esperaba Harry.

-Corre al coche, tenemos que ir a la policía

Jacob tomó a la niña pequeña en sus brazos y tirando de la mano de Harry mientras este tiraba de la mujer corrieron por el largo pasillo de la mansión hacía la puerta principal, una vez allí se encaminaron hacía el coche.

Jacob sentó a la niña en el asiento trasero y le dijo a Harry que se sentara adelante, estaba a punto de ayudar a la mujer cuando se oyó un estruendo y de repente Sarah cayó al suelo sujetándose la pierna mientras chillaba.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Jacob al ver al hombre en la puerta de la mansión con una pistola en la mano. El cambia formas subió a la mujer al coche, se subió en el asiento delantero y pisó el acelerador consciente del coche que le seguía de cerca, casi pisándole el para coches.

-¡Nos va a chocar!-exclamó Harry un poco asustado.

-Ponte el cinturón-ordenó Jacob sin apartar la mirada de la carretera que por suerte o mala suerte estaba desierta.

**¡BANG!**

Un disparo rompió el cristal trasero.

-¡Agáchate!-gritó Jacob. La niña pequeña en el asiento comenzó a llorar, su tía la abrazó agachándose junto con ella sin dejar de gemir ante el dolor en su pierna que comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Creí que este era un pueblo tranquilo!-exclamo Harry al sentir como el otro coche chocaba contra el suyo.

-Hasta que llegaste-contestó Jacob acelerando aún más. El cambia formas giró en una esquina, el alivio lo inundó al ver la comisaría de policía a dos manzanas de su posición.

-¡No podremos detenernos!

Jacob giró el volante y apretó el freno de mano aparcando justo en frente de la comisaría, el coche que los seguía se detuvo de golpe, el hombre sin cinturón de seguridad choco contra el parabrisas y salió disparado sobre el capo.

Los pocos policías de la comisaría comenzaron a salir con sus armas en alto.

-¡Harry!

-¡Charlie!-exclamo Harry aliviado, su respiración no parecía querer calmarse, su corazón latía frenéticamente ¿En qué diablos se había metido?-¿Estás bien Jacob?-preguntó el ojiverde al ver al chico aún con las manos en el volante mirando hacía adelante.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-No lo sé

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Carlisle intentaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, todo había sido tan rápido con el primo de Isabella que ni siquiera lo había pensado del todo bien, pero el tal Harry había prometido que no se lo diría a nadie ¿Podía confiar en él, verdad?

El vampiro suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, no tendría que haber dicho nada, después de todo Harry no parecía tan curioso como Bella y sí él lo supo un tiempo y no había dicho nada ¿Por qué tendría que hablar? No debería haber intervenido, pero lo hecho, hechos estaba.

Desde su despacho en su casa pudo oír como Alice marcaba en su teléfono, la voz de Bella fue lo siguiente que oyó.

-_Hola, Alice_-escucho que decía Bella con la voz algo ronca, su ceño se frunció ante eso.

-_¿Bella? ¿Bella te encuentras bien?_-preguntó Alice casi con desesperación. Carlisle continúo oyendo conversación con preocupación.

-_Ah, sí. Mm. ¿Está Carlisle ahí?_-preguntó Bella. Carlisle se levantó, parecía que requerían de su ayuda.

-_Sí, aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

-_No, no estoy al cien por cien… segura…_

-_¿Está bien Edward?_-en este punto todos los Cullen se habían unido a Alice para oír lo que decía Bella.

-_No estoy segura_

-_¿Bella, que está pasando? Sólo he visto…_-murmuro Alice.

-_¿Qué es lo que has visto?_-Alice se mantuvo el silencio mirando a Carlisle.

-_Ya ha llegado Carlisle _

Alice le entregó el teléfono a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, peor debía ser algo importante.

-_Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?_-preguntó de inmediato.

-_Yo… Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden entrar los vampiros en estado de Shock?_

-_¿Está herido?_

-_No, no_-aseguro Bella-_. Solo… es efecto de la sorpresa_.

-_No lo entiendo, Bella_

-_Creo…bueno, creo que… quizá… es que quizá yo podría estar… Tal vez esté embarazada_

Los ojos de toda la familia se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Em…embarazada?

-_¿Cuándo fue el primer día de tu último ciclo menstrual?_-preguntó Carlisle adoptando una actitud profesional, era preferible al shock de su esposa e hijos.

-_Dieciséis días antes de la boda_-contestó Bella automáticamente.

-_¿Cómo te sientes?_

-_Extraña. Esto te va a sonar como una locura… Mir, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto. Quizás es que me he vuelto loca. Pero tengo sueños muy raros y tengo hambre a todas horas, y no quiero más que llorar, y vomitar y… y… te juro que algo se me ha movido justo ahora en el interior del cuerpo_-ella parecía asustada, pero de repente suspiró aliviada-_Mm, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo _

-_Dile que se ponga_-dijo Carlisle con voz contenida. Se oyó como Bella le daba el teléfono a Edward.

-_¿Eso es posible?_

-_Bueno hijo, hay una alta posibilidad de que si lo sea teniendo en cuenta que Bella aún es humana. Si es cierto, el niño debe estar perfectamente bien en su interior…_

-_¿Y Bella?_-preguntó Edward interrumpiendo a su padre.

-_No lo sé, ella puede estar bien o el bebé puede terminar haciéndole daño. El niño sea lo que sea lleva genes de vampiro en su interior, y Bella sigue siendo humana. Van a tener que interrumpir su luna de miel, es mejor que vuelvan_

-_Sí, sí, lo haré_

Carlisle colgó el teléfono y miró a su familia.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Hay que preparar una de las habitaciones para operar a Isabella con urgencia, hay que extraerle a lo que sea que lleva dentro de ella…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

-Ya te lo he contado cinco veces tío Charlie, eso fue lo que pasó-insistió Harry. Él estaba sentado en la comisaría, su tío le tomaba declaración mientras otro policía se la tomaba a Jacob en la habitación contigua.

-Lo entiendo Harry, pero aún no me cabe en la cabeza como supiste que esas personas estaban allí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Yo…tuve un presentimiento

-Hace cinco horas ni siquiera sabias que ese lugar existía Harry, algo raro está ocurriendo y me gustaría que me lo contaras-insistió el jefe de policía. El ojiverde suspiró.

-Y lo haré tío, te prometo que te lo contaré-dijo Harry-pero no hoy, yo…no puedo-. Charlie suspiro con tristeza, él tenía la sensación de que la gente no confiaba en él porque nadie le contaba nada, sabía que Bella ocultaba algo, al igual que ahora mismo sabía que su sobrino estaba ocultando algo ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?-lo siento

-Está bien Harry, entiendo que no puedas confiar en mí

-¡No!-gruño Harry-si confío en ti, tío. Confío en ti con mi propia vida, pero tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que al contarte mi secreto tú…me tomes por un loco y te alejes de mí

-¿Tan grave es?

-No es grave, es…complicado-susurro Harry bajando la cabeza.

-¿Al igual que lo que sientes por Jacob?

-¡Tío Charlie!-exclamó Harry sonrojándose hasta las orejas-yo no siento nada por Jacob

-Noo…-canturreo Charlie-seré ignorante, pero no estúpido Harry. He notado cómo te mira

-¿M..me mira?-balbueo Harry.

-Oh sí, lo tienes loco

-¡Charlie! ¿Desde cuándo te…te interesa hablar de estas cosas?-preguntó Harry algo escandalizado, su tío no siempre había sido tan…abierto con el tema de las relaciones.

-Ah…el amor adolescente-murmuro Charlie sonriendo de lado al ver la mirada que su sobrino le estaba lanzando, desde que Bella había decidió casarse con el mismo chico que la había abandonado, él había comenzado a abrirse más hacía los adolescentes porque quería entenderlos, quería entender ¿Por qué su hija de había casado con alguien que la había dejado abandonada en medio del bosque?

-¿Qué va a pasar con la niña, tío?

-Ella irá a vivir con su tía hasta que Sarah salga del hospital, entonces la custodia será de ella-explico Charlie seriamente. Al parecer el tal Vernon odiaba a su mujer, pero si él se divorciaba de ella, él perdería la mitad de todo lo que él había ganado por lo que la mató, pero cuando estaba escondiendo su cadáver en el maletero de su coche para enterrarla en el bosque, su hermana Sarah y su hija, Aria lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa así que al hombre no le quedo más remedio que amenazarlas con una pistola y encerrarlas en el sótano de la casa abandonada más próxima. Él había planeado matarlas cuando tuviese tiempo, pero Harry y Jacob habían torcido sus planes.

-Oh, espero que les vaya bien…-murmuro Harry con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti están vivas-dijo Charlie sonriéndole. Harry asintió contento de haberle hecho caso al fantasma de Petunia Dursley, la esposa de Vernon Dursley, el cual había quedado en coma después del accidente.

El ojiverde besó la mejilla de su tío y le dijo que lo esperaría fuera. Harry se sentó en el banco fuera de la comisaría a esperar. Mientras estaba sentado el espíritu de Petunia se apareció delante de él.

-_**Gracias**_-dijo la mujer. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-De nada-murmuro. El espíritu de Petunia desapareció segundos después.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-preguntó Jacob saliendo de la comisaría

-¡Con nadie!-exclamó Harry rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado. Jacob entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo y se sentó a su lado.

-Sé que ocultas algo Harry-murmuro colocando su mano sobre la del ojiverde.

-No soy el único Mr. Músculo-dijo sin apartar su mano. Jacob suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo estrellado. Harry apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro echándola también hacía atrás.

-Voy a averiguarlo-murmuro el cambia formas.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó el Médium.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

¿Qué tal os parece? ¿Interesante o malo?

Me pareció bastante irónico poner a Vernon como el malo de la película, porque después de todo lo es (Al menos en la casa Dursley). La semilla de la duda ya fue implantada ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Los chicos descubrirán sus secretos? ¿Y qué pasa con Bella? Bueno…eso ya lo sabemos todos. **(**Por cierto, la conversación por teléfono es la que sale en el libro con excepción de lo que le dice Edward a Carlisle**)**

Esté capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros, pero es que me quedó así, lo siento por eso. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero después de exprimir y exprimir mi cerebro quedó así.

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarse su tiempo para comentar.**

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

**Besos, Yuki**


End file.
